LEGEND OF ZELDA: HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC
by Lunar-Space
Summary: My own kind of 'saga' on Zelda using characters from other Zelda games and adding my own in. Link saves a young girl of sixteen, and she shows strange powers and an amazing sword that hold a spirit within. She joins up with Link to help save Hyrule..
1. Damsel in distress

LEGEND OF ZELDA: SECOND RELIC OF HYRULE  
  
Chapter One: Damsel in distress  
  
Link was getting tired of walking around all night. After all this training and he was supposed to look for some herb, or at least that was what Master Craven said.  
  
"You know," Navi said, hovering above Link's head. "It's a test of endurance, of responsibility and of how you take orders."  
  
"Great." Link groaned. "An obedience test!"  
  
Navi chuckled to herself. "You're the best student he's had for a long time, Link. Of course he'll push you to do better than your best."  
  
Link sighed deeply. "I know.and what's more, Princess Zelda and her father need me to attend with them a court meeting, as a bodyguard."  
  
"Well.what's wrong with that?"  
  
"I dunno.there's that creepy Gerudo King there, he's only sworn fealty to the King for what, a few months, but he creeps me out."  
  
"He does look a little strange.but maybe because he's like a different race to use, maybe we freak him out as well." Navi suggested.  
  
Link nodded. He was only eighteen at this time, trying to complete his training with his Master. He was always told to be prepared for the future, whatever that meant.  
  
"Stop a minute, I hear something." Navi said after a while.  
  
Link stopped. "I think I hear it too."  
  
As he stopped, he was about to turn when a punch came his way, so he ducked and struck who ever it was in the gut. A deep groan sounded and the assailant crashed to the floor. Link looked around him to see two other men.  
  
"An ambush!" Navi cried in panic.  
  
Link drew his sword, and the other two drew theirs.  
  
"Well.the Kings young bodyguard wants to fight us, does he?" The short one to the right said.  
  
"If you want me, come and get me, I'll show you something you won't forget." Link growled in a challenge.  
  
The one on the left chuckled. "That so, huh? Don't you know kids shouldn't be out this late?"  
  
"I'm at your service." Link said, suddenly charging for them.  
  
The two figured that a two on one would over power Link, and their underestimation cost them dearly.  
  
But the fight was over in ten minutes. Link held one at sword point.  
  
"Now who are you and who sent you?" Link demanded.  
  
"We don't even know their name.always met in secret.in the shadows.I swear it." The short man said. "You may as well kill us, when they find out we failed, they'll kill us anyway."  
  
"Just get up and get out of my sight." Link said, and they scurried away like scolded cats.  
  
"Somebody sent them after you.but who could have done it?" Navi asked, hovering by Link's ear."  
  
Link shook his head. "I don't know, but we certainly took care of them. Perhaps they'll be back."  
  
Link made his way up the steps to Kakariko Village when he bumped into somebody who was rushing down and they both fell over with the force. Link managed not to tumble down the steps, but the stranger didn't.  
  
Link looked down to see them curled at the bottom of the steps. "Hey! You there, are you alright?"  
  
Link got no response so he charged down, almost falling again. Navi shed a little light so they could see, it was a girl about Link's age, maybe a few years younger, she had long chestnut hair kept in a tight French plait, she was battered and bruised very badly, it wasn't possible that falling down the stairs did that, she was injured before.  
  
"What happened to her?" Navi breathed. "We'd better get to that cabin by Kokoniko.she needs serious medical attention after a fall like that."  
  
Link didn't even argue, he picked her up, and as he did a huge double edged broad sword slipped from the scabbard at the woman's waist and slammed loudly to the floor.  
  
"Whoa!" Link gasped. "That's some heavy duty weaponry!"  
  
"Try and put it back in her scabbard. A weapon like that isn't easy to come by, it must mean a lot to her, an heir loom no doubt." Navi said.  
  
Link went to pick up the sword when he jerk back as soon as he touched it. "Ouch!"  
  
"What?" Nave asked.  
  
"Static shock!" Link answered.  
  
"Then the sword must have some kind of magic properties then!" Navi gasped. "Try again!"  
  
Link carefully picked it up, the sword glowed briefly then it subsided and allowed Link to draw it back into the scabbard.  
  
  
  
~*****************************~  
  
Link had laid the mysterious girl down on a bed upstairs and left her, Navi tried her best to heal her as best she could and then they left her until she awakened. Link had the fire on downstairs. The log cabin was quite small, even if it had two floors. Built mostly from wood, it was even rumoured to have been carved right from a huge tree stump.  
  
"Link.?" Navi said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Link answered.  
  
"Those injuries on her.came from being physically beaten up." Navi said at length.  
  
Link took a sip of some warmed tea. "Maybe she was running away form somebody. But anyway, what's your point, Navi?"  
  
"Maybe those three men attacked her." Navi said.  
  
"Maybe.but there could be hundreds more people as well. Thieves and muggers for one.and.rapists." Link suddenly frowned. "We just have to hope that it isn't the case."  
  
Navi sighed and settled down on the arm of the chair that Link was in. "Although I can't deny it. I can't know until she's more awake."  
  
Link couldn't stop frowning and scowling. Se might have that impressive sword, but having a sword didn't always mean you knew how to use it, some people carried swords because of their sentimental value, others as a deterrent to attackers.some because they just liked the idea of a little cold steel to protect them, pretty much like a talisman.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while staring into the fire thinking.  
  
~*****************************~  
  
~Dream Start~  
  
"Hey! Wake up, girl." The voice said. "You want another beating?"  
  
She looked up. "You play dirty to the end!"  
  
He laughed. "You don't know how wrong you are, I deserve this victory, you shamed me at the tournament girl, and I'm gonna make you pay in pain and blood all the way."  
  
~Dream end~  
  
She awoke bolting upright and crying out in pain as she did. She was breathing heavily, and she wiped her forehead, her chestnut fringe messed up, she attempted to fix it a little.  
  
"I can't believe I have bed hair!" She whispered. "I guess I'm in.Hyrule now."  
  
She looked around, unaware of where she was. In some kind of bedroom. The bed was pretty basic, a basic carved side table, a chair at the end of the bed and the room was mostly bare other than a few pots.  
  
"Where am I.Kina." She jumped with fright for a moment, and she scrunched up again in pain. "Aghhh... Damn it! Kina, where are you?"  
  
At the far side of the room she saw her sword glow in response to her voice and she relaxed. Her whole body was on fire it hurt so much.  
  
"The steps.I must've been knocked down.my ribs kill." She said to herself.  
  
She stood up slowly and awkwardly and then she heard the crash downstairs and she moved her head to the side to avoid a dagger thrown at her. In the room walked a huge man.  
  
"And what can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
"Nobody can know we were here, strict orders from our boss." He replied.  
  
"What a big surprise you'll get." She said.  
  
In the mans hand he fanned out four more dagger ready to throw at her. "Indeed."  
  
"Show me what you can do, big boy, I need the exercise." She said, getting to a ready stance.  
  
"I love fiery women." He said. "You could come with me and I'd never tell..."  
  
"Screw you, lover boy. Fight or push over. I'm not a whore you know."  
  
He laughed and threw a knife with amazing speed.  
  
In a split second reaction the girl moved and then caught the knife, throwing it back, hitting the man under the collar bone.  
  
"Kina! Send him back!" She called and the sword reacted with a blip of energy and the man tumbled back, out the door and rolled down the steps to his death.  
  
The girl went down the stairs to see Link at the bottom, looking amazed. Although her entire body flamed with pain she made it down the steps. All she wanted to do was sleep.the idea got the better of her, she went to close her eyes and it hurt so much just to fight and open them again.  
  
Then she felt Kina hover at her side and as she grasped the hilt Kina supplied her with enough energy to take away the fatigue and pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" Link asked.  
  
"I'll do for now.how many are down here?" She asked.  
  
"I just took care of one, I think there's two more around down there." Link pointed down towards a larder area.  
  
Navi came whizzing in. "There's two down there.we have to get out of here.and.hey!" Navi flew over to the girl, bobbing up and down inspecting her. "How can you have any energy to stand up?"  
  
"I don't, but my sword helps me." She replied.  
  
"We have to leave here, we can't fight in an enclosed space with you as you are." Link said.  
  
"Okay.and after maybe I can get some answers. I'm willing to wait. You seem like a pretty trustworthy character." She said.  
  
"What's your name?" Navi asked as they headed for the door.  
  
"Katina." She replied.  
  
They burst out the door and were aware that who ever had been in the house was following them.  
  
Katina stopped, her legs were burning again, even though Kina was trying, she couldn't get over her weariness.  
  
With a pain staking jump Katina was in a tree like a cat, and she swung around on a branch very close to slipping off because her hands weren't taking to kindly to complying with her. She groaned in pain as her legs slammed into the two assailants and knocked them down, she too fell to the floor, her legs shuddering under the pain.  
  
"Hey!" Link ran over to her and helped her up. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself like that!"  
  
Navi hovered over the men, who were unconscious. "That was some hit!"  
  
She looked down at Katina's shoes and blipped in amazement. "They're steel capped! No wonder!"  
  
Link looked down at her with anew kind of respect. "Your boots must be damn heavy, I can't believe you could actually stand in them after how injured and tired you are!"  
  
"There they are!" Came a shout.  
  
Link and Katina looked up and saw two other men armed with swords running up to them.  
  
"How many of them are there?" Navi gasped.  
  
Katina and Link both held their swords out ready.  
  
"You stand back, okay?" Link said.  
  
"And let you have all the fun? Never!" Katina said, grinning.  
  
Then they charged in together. They managed to get separated and Katina ended up having two to deal with at once. She gritted her teeth under her pain of having to keep up, she shouldn't be doing this.  
  
With a vicious battle cry she hammered her sword into one of her opponents and the magic in it electrocuted it's user and sent him flying into the other beside him and got him shocked too.  
  
Link cut down his opponent and then turned to look at Katina. She stood tall for a moment, swayed and then.toppled over, spreading her length on the ground in front of her, her sword dropped from her hand beside her.  
  
Navi hovered over to her. "HEY!" Then she went back over to Link. "She's out. She over worked herself."  
  
Link nodded and picked Katina up. She certainly knew how to use that sword, that made it even more interesting as to how she's managed to get as beaten up as she had done. 


	2. Night before the meeting

LEGEND OF ZELDA: HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Link decided to make camp right out in the Kokoniko woods. It was safer and quicker to get away if anything happened, and at daylight they'd travel back to Master Craven's.  
  
"She's no Hylian." Nave said, studying the sleeping form of Katina.  
  
Link shrugged. "Maybe she's a nomad outside of Hyrule, a traveller from a far land."  
  
Navi sighed. "I wonder who trained her.she's amazing and she's younger than you.she didn't look that strong."  
  
"I wouldn't look that strong if I had as many bruises and cuts as her either.I'm amazed nothing's broken in her body after all this." Link chuckled.  
  
"Her sword.I believe she calls it Kina. A sword like that must have a spirit embedded in it. It has a power and it protects her, even give her a quick energy boost if it can."  
  
"Just like you."  
  
Navi blipped for a minute. "Perhaps."  
  
"You don't think.think the girl is a threat do you?" Link asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know.something about her tells me she isn't.some kind of.I don't know.energy.like she was sent here and she's travelled from so far away we can't even comprehend." Navi said slowly.  
  
"Yeah.I think I feel it too." Link agreed. "When she's recovered we can ask some questions."  
  
Navi bobbed up and down in a nod and then settled down.  
  
  
  
~**************************~  
  
Katina awoke at about lunch time, Link was over a fire cooking some fish he'd caught at a near by river.  
  
"What time is it?" Katina asked.  
  
"I'd say good morning, but it's more like afternoon. It's about lunchtime. Here." Link handed her the cooked fish.  
  
Katina took it a little nervously. "Thank you."  
  
Link grinned. "No problem."  
  
Katina ate in silence and then sat hugging her knees and looked up at the clear sky. "So this is Hyrule."  
  
"I knew you weren't from around here." Link said, suddenly standing.  
  
"No." Katina said. "I'm not.I don't know my way very well."  
  
"Where did you come from?" Navi asked, hovering above her.  
  
"It's hard to say. I travel so much.I'm not really from anywhere." Katina replied with a smile.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you on my back?" Link asked. "We've got to get to my Master Craven's place, he'll be wondering where I am by now. Maybe you're still pretty worn out."  
  
Katina chuckled. "I think I'll use my own two legs. You've done plenty for me. I couldn't really ask you for anything else."  
  
"My good deed for the day I guess." Link said ruefully.  
  
Katina chuckled. "Alright, you lead the way."  
  
"You're coming with us?" Navi asked, and watched as Katina suddenly became awkward again.  
  
"I mean.if you don't mind, I'll leave you now if you want." Katina said, making crazy gestures with her hands.  
  
Link blinked and struggled not to laugh. "What Navi means is if you wanted us to take you somewhere first before we head home or if you'd be willing to wait. We don't mind. Maybe you could talk to Master Craven, he'd be impressed with your sword skills."  
  
"Really?!" Katina burst.  
  
"Sure." Link said. "C'mon. Lets go! You'll see!"  
  
Katina followed and as she came out onto Hyrule Field she was filled with happiness, the day was bright, everything seemed so right. She couldn't stop herself humming a song.  
  
"What is that song?" Navi asked with interest. "I've never heard it before."  
  
Katina caught herself and laughed. "It's called 'Ode to Joy.' Where I come from.where I come from it's a popular song, to play on the piano."  
  
Link turned to look at her, her green eyes sparkling and her hair blew in the gentle breeze. "Can you play the piano.it's just.I've got this song in my head.I can't get it out.maybe you could play it?"  
  
Katina nodded. "How does it go?"  
  
Link started to hum the Song of Time, and half way through Katina joined in. Navi blipped in surprise.  
  
"You both know it?" Navi cried.  
  
Link was equally surprised.  
  
"Well.a little.I remember when I was a little girl a man came into a village I was staying in and played it on a flute. I can't remember what he called it.and I only remembered a little of it." Katina said.  
  
"A man.came into your village?" Navi asked.  
  
".It was.a long time ago." Katina said.  
  
There was an awkward silence and then an old man called to them as he was walking up the road.  
  
"Link, boy! Where have you been? I asked for that herb for last night, what time do you call this?" The old man said.  
  
Link blanched. ".I'm sorry, master Craven.it's like.well."  
  
"It was my fault, Sir. I have some herbs in my bag.you can see if any of them are what you needed." Katina said.  
  
Master Craven stared at her with faded steel grey eyes, rubbing at his grey beard. "Well.Who might you be, young lady?"  
  
"My name is Katina, and your pupil saved my life, Sir." Katina said, bowing.  
  
Craven looked at Link. "That so, my boy?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Link said, nodding.  
  
For a moment Craven sat contemplating before jumping into vivid animation. "Well done my boy, you're showing signs of your future destiny."  
  
Link could've fallen over with surprise, Katina's eyes widened half with surprise and the rest with amusement.  
  
"But.Sir.there's something I need to tell you about her.maybe you could.talk to her.she's an amazing warrior." Link said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Craven suddenly stopped and became serious, looking sharply at Katina, who took a sudden step back at the change of events.  
  
"Is that true, girl?" He asked.  
  
Katina nodded. "Yes.errrr.Sir."  
  
Craven noticed her sword and Katina realised he might try and touch it. "Oh.be careful, Kina reacts to people touching her that isn't me."  
  
Craven's eyes lit up. "I thought so! Your sword is magic, I can sense it's aura!"  
  
Katina nodded.  
  
"Where did you get it from?" Craven asked.  
  
"It was given to me when I was very young." Katina said.  
  
"I want you to come with me, young lady. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm..sixteen."  
  
Craven laughed happily. "Lets go.we have much to talk about.now about those herbs."  
  
  
  
~**************************~  
  
  
  
Katina sat next to Link in a large sofa like chair opposite Cravens huge backed chair. It was funny to see a man like Craven in it, it made him look so small and shrunken.  
  
"Sixteen and you fight as good as all that, eh?" Craven said, after hearing from Link what happened.  
  
"Kina helps me a lot, she senses human presences and tells me where they are." Katina said.  
  
"And you had the herbs I needed, would you like rupees for them?" Craven asked, reaching into a punch.  
  
"Oh.no! You can have them." Katina said.  
  
"I cannot accept these for free.you must have something in return." Craven said stubbornly.  
  
"Well.if it's not too much.you could let me stay with you for a while, I haven't got anywhere to stay.so.a place to stay would be much better than Rupees." Katina said, sipping at her warm drink of lemon.  
  
"Of course, my dear. Stay as long as you like, and if your such a good fighter as Link and Navi say you are you can accompany Link to help protect Princess Zelda at her meeting and gathering tonight."  
  
Katina nodded. "Thank you, Sir."  
  
"And one more thing.I'd like to see these skills of yours." Craven said with a grin. "You have a mock dual against my student, Link."  
  
"Oh.but my sword is magic.his isn't, it wouldn't be fair." Katina said.  
  
Craven chuckled. "A warrior with a sense of high honour.I like that. After the meeting Zelda has tonight you two can battle, because after that meeting there's something I want you to have, Link. Until then, rest up both of you."  
  
~**************************~  
  
Katina lay on her back with her hands crossed behind her head. Link was asleep across the other side of the room. Katina had slipped out of her heavy shoes, taken off her thick and shirt leather jacket and left herself with only the leotard like top that went below thick khaki army trousers. Navi was resting on the pillow with Link. Craven was downstairs no doubt. She could sleep no longer.  
  
She got up and made her way down stairs, it was just getting to dusk, the sun beginning to set. Craven looked up as she came down.  
  
"You can sleep longer if you like, it's going to be a long night." Craven said.  
  
Katina smiled. "I can't sleep anymore. May I?"  
  
Craven nodded and Katina sat down opposite him. "It's a nice place you have here."  
  
"I have a question." Craven said, changing the subject.  
  
"What?"  
  
Craven sighed deeply. "Link is a fine warrior, the best I've trained.only I know why he's so good. I know what he is to become. But I fear he needs experience.with another person. I was wondering.if you would allow me to teach you also, and you could train together."  
  
Katina rested her chin in her palm. "I don't know, Sir."  
  
"I'm sorry to put it so bluntly, but you see, you've aid you've nowhere to go, you're obviously not a Hylian and we could help you get to know life here.unless there is something else you are pursuing already?"  
  
Katina shook her head. "No. No there's nothing else.it's just strange.being asked to do this like this.How about I give you my answer after tonight, when we get to the Temple of Time?"  
  
Craven nodded. "If that is what you wish."  
  
Katina sighed deeply and sat back. "Hyrule is such a beautiful place.and yet."  
  
"You feel the stirring too." Craven finished for her.  
  
Katina looked back across at him. "Yes. I can feel something.not quite right."  
  
Then they both heard Link coming down the wooden stairs. "Oh.Katina.you're down here."  
  
Katina nodded. "I'm going to get fully dressed, the I'll be ready to leave." 


	3. Katina's power

HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC: CHAPTER THREE  
  
The four travelled to Hyrule Castle by horse, Craven had a white horse, Link had Epona and Katina was brave enough to ride the huge grey stallion, Bolt. Surprisingly the animal hadn't bucked her off or given her any trouble.  
  
Craven was considering giving her the horse since Link had Epona, and he would, if she agreed to join forces with them, and who knew.perhaps he'd give her Bolt even if she didn't, as a safe journey gift.  
  
Katina's clothing was a leather jacket with long sleeve s but the rest only came down to above where her belly button would be, under that was her leotard shirt and her usual khaki army trousers. Her hair had been retied with amazing ease and she'd sorted out her bed hair.  
  
Craven wouldn't stop looking at Katina, trying to sense if she had a power or not, or what race she was for that matter, but anything he got was faint and then vanished.  
  
At the gates, the guards let them through and then they made their way into the courtyard, their horses being taken away. Guards stared at Katina with interest, she was a new face.  
  
Katina's bruises had gone down, she had healed considerably in a few days with Navi healing her little by little and Kina helping her too. Her lip hardly looked as bust as it had, you could hardly see it unless you were up close.  
  
They were told to wait in an antechamber and then a messenger told them to go right up to see Zelda before the meeting and party began.  
  
Up in a chamber Zelda was waiting for them.  
  
"Ah.Master Craven, and Link.and.oh." Zelda turned and circled Katina to get a good look at Katina. "Come and sit down, I have some drinks there. We shall talk before we leave."  
  
They all sat down and took a drink.  
  
"So, Link, is this your girlfriend?" Zelda asked.  
  
Link started to choke on his drink, and Katina tried to help him.  
  
"No.I.errr.he kind of saved me.so I came with him to help protect you, your majesty."  
  
Zelda nodded. "I see.I'm sorry.I got the wrong idea, please forgive me."  
  
"It's.okay." Link said trying to recover.  
  
"Now.I can sense your sword has great power.I shall be safe with you also guarding me." Zelda sid.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Katina said.  
  
"And.your name is.?"  
  
"Oh.I'm Katina."  
  
"Do you have a surname?"  
  
Katina seemed to hesitate. "No."  
  
Zelda nodded. "Very well, the lets get going."  
  
Then a knock at the door came and Ganondorf walked in, bowing deeply. "My Lady."  
  
They all stood up. Katina couldn't stop scowling at the man. Ganon seemed to back track when he saw her there and he nodded.  
  
"Well.a new face I see. Would you grant me your name, miss?" Ganon asked.  
  
Katina didn't answer, she looked coldly at him. The she finally pushed words out of her mouth. "Katina."  
  
"Katina.I don't believe it's a Hylian name.I trust I'll be seeing you at the party, until then." And Ganon left.  
  
~*********************~  
  
Ganon put his cape on last and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
That girl.she couldn't possibly know.could she..?, He thought to himself. She's no Hylian.who is she? Before I take Zelda, at the party, I'll find out, I'll catch her out somehow.  
  
"Excuse me.Sire Ganondorf.Majesty?" A servants voice said timidly.  
  
"Yes?" Ganon asked.  
  
"Are you ready to go to the meeting? It's starting shortly."  
  
Ganon turned, his cape billowing dramatically out behind him. "I'm leaving for the meeting right now."  
  
~*********************~  
  
Zelda had managed to distangle herself from everyone at the party and get a chance to speak to Katina, who intrigued her.  
  
"You wanted to talk, your Majesty?" Katina said.  
  
"Yes. I've been meaning to since I laid eyes on you. It's very obvious that you're not a Hylian, and I won't ask of your origins. I am, however, intrigued because Master Craven asked you to help, which means you have some raw talent. I understand, as Master Craven tells me, that you are only sixteen and that your sword has a spirit embedded in it. Link tells me it won't let anybody but you touch it." Zelda said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, Kina is a spirit of storms."  
  
Zelda nodded and sipped at her wine. "I'm curious.as to how you reacted to Ganondorf."  
  
"I know this sounds a little threatening, but I know you're a Sage and I know Link is The Hero of Time. I can't remember how I know.you see, I awake in the graveyard of Kakariko and I had no memories, only a burning pain and Kina. I realised I'd been injured badly, but you see, I don't remember how got any injuries before I woke up. I just know.that Hyrule needs help." Katina said.  
  
Zelda looked taken aback by this, but her expression softened, she sensed the same as Navi had. "I have had a dream.about Hyrule, and dark clouds. Ganon must be those clouds, I have told my Father, he says that these are dreams and nothing more. I have told Master Craven, and he says he has felt some unrest these past moons."  
  
"And Link, have you told him?" Katina asked, sipping absently at a glass of wine.  
  
"I haven't had time to, recently he's had a step up in all kinds of training, because Craven says he has to ready when his time comes." Zelda said.  
  
"You might see me a little often.you see.Craven asked me to team up with him.and I'm greatly considering it."  
  
Zelda smiled broadly. "Something dark is on it's way to Hyrule.I'd feel safe with you guarding me."  
  
Katina didn't hide how much it meant to her. Her expression remained even when Zelda moved on, and the only reason it changed was when she saw Ganon, alone in the corner pouring himself a drink. Silently she stalked towards him.  
  
~*********************~  
  
"Don't think I don't know anything, Dragmire." Katina said, and made Ganon jump.  
  
Damn that little bitch! How is it I didn't sense or hear her? Ganon thought bitterly.  
  
"Ah.Katina, I presume?" Ganon said, hiding his anger and irritation.  
  
"Remember that name, Dragmire." Katina said coldly, pouring herself a drink.  
  
"You're a very new face. Nobody here knows you." Ganon said, sounding happy.  
  
"Link and Master Craven know me." Katina snapped.  
  
"What ever have I done to upset you, my dear? And as for Link.I don't know him too well.a bodyguard of the King and Princess."  
  
"Sure." Katina rolled her eyes. "But you knew enough to send men out to kill him."  
  
Ganon looked at her, on the surface he appeared shocked and amused, inside he was boiling with anger. "I'll have to ask the brewery what's in this wine, my dear."  
  
"Don't call me that, I'm not your dear, I'm not your anything." Katina said.  
  
"My," Ganon said. "It appears I've done something to upset you. I beg your forgiveness."  
  
"Not something you have done, something you're going to do, and you're not getting what you want, over my dead body, Dragmire." Katina grated.  
  
Ganon stared at the young girl. She was psyching him out. How could she know anything about him? She wasn't reading his mind was she? No, he'd know if she were. Or.her sword.  
  
"That is an interesting weapon you have there, Katina." Ganon said, striving to change the subject.  
  
Katina grinned. "Yes. It is, isn't it. I know a place it'd look better though."  
  
Ganon thought she was starting to become civil, that he'd thrown her off course.  
  
"It'd look so much better rammed in your gut." Katina finished.  
  
"I could put you in for a kind of treason." Ganon said gently.  
  
"Sure." Katina rolled her eyes again. "Go ahead, you want me to keep your place warm while I'm there?"  
  
She can't know, she's snot nosed brat kid! Ganon thought frantically.  
  
"I'm a King you know, you should be speaking to me with more respect." Ganon said, trying to control his temper.  
  
"You're no King, a King isn't lying scum, he rules to protect his land, his Kingdom. You want power, right? Tell me I'm wrong, Dragmire. I dare you." Katina said, her eyes wild.  
  
Ganon stiffened in contempt at her. "You're beginning to annoy me."  
  
"That's a lie, I was annoying you from when I first came and talked to you." Katina said. "And I know something else, so don't try anything. Forget any plans you've got, they're falling flat, and if you decide to send men after me or you dagger me in the back, I'll be looking forward to a good fight. If you need me I'll be over there." And she left Ganon there to try and regain control of himself.  
  
~*********************~  
  
The party was drawing to an end, but Ganon wasn't leaving. He was talking to Zelda, preparing to make his room. He tried to wipe his mind of what Katina had said, and managed to for a few minutes before it all came rushing back to him in floods.  
  
Ganon charged up his power ready to take her, and Zelda sensed it, she let out a cry, and Ganon went to grab her.  
  
  
  
~*********************~  
  
From the other side of the room Katina threw her sword to the floor between Zelda and Ganon and Kina pushed Ganon back with a terrific shock of lightening. Kina glowed, shuddering and it cast a protective bubble around Zelda.  
  
Katina was already rushing over to Ganon, who gave her the most evil angry look ever seen. Link was running in to aid Katina. Katina was much quicker, landing a punch to Ganon, as he fired dark magic at her she dodged them, although a few came so close people thought she'd actually been hit, when she got close enough her fist slammed towards Ganon and he caught it, first squeezing and then jerking, and breaking her wrist.  
  
Katina howled in pain and then Ganon hit her in the gut, she double over and then his huge fist smacked hard into her and sent her flying, landing on her arm, breaking that also.  
  
"I'll be back for your precious Princess, and Katina, I've got a score to settle with you!" Ganon said, rising into the air.  
  
"Kina! Now!" Katina called and the sword shuddered more and fired a series of huge balls of lightening at Ganon, sending him flying out all the way to Hyrule field. Guards ran out after him. Link went to help Katina.  
  
"No! You go and get Ganon, I'll help look after Zelda!" Katina said, trying her best to get up and failing.  
  
Link nodded and grabbed Epona form outside and charged after Ganon.  
  
When they got there all that was there was a crater..Ganon was nowhere in sight. 


	4. Leaving the nest

LEGEND OF ZELDA: SECOND RELIC OF HYRULE  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
  
  
Zelda paced the room. A servant came in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we haven't found a trace of Ganon, your majesty." The servant said, bowing.  
  
Zelda sighed and out her hand over her face. "This is absolute madness!"  
  
The servant scuttled away.  
  
  
  
~*********************~  
  
"Just tell em if it's too tight, dear." A kind, grey haired old nurse said as she pulled tighter on the bandage to put Katina's broken arm back in place.  
  
Katina gritted her teeth. "It's.okay."  
  
"That was really something, Miss." The nurse said.  
  
"You.think so?" Katina said hoarsely.  
  
"Oh yes." The maid said. "And Master Craven is very worried about you, you know, lass."  
  
Katina gave a weary laugh. "Yeah.y'know.I have an answer for him."  
  
"Answers are very nice, you know dear." The maid said.  
  
  
  
~*********************~  
  
Link sat down beside Master Craven, just waiting.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it.she's fast.and her sword.it protected Zelda without her touching it. She knew, she knew Ganon was going to do something all along." Link said.  
  
"I think she's just coming out." Navi said, coming away from the door.  
  
True to her word, Katina came out with her right arm in a sling and her wrist on the same arm bandaged up.  
  
"Master Craven, I've put some very hard thought into your offer and you will be pleased to know that my answer is yes." Katina said.  
  
Craven was animated with joy. "Splendid, my girl! Now, you will join us back at the village!"  
  
Link seemed a little confused.  
  
"It seems, Link, that now we are partners in crime." Katina said.  
  
Link blinked, Craven was worried just encase Link felt that his position as student was threatened and then he burst out laughing with elation. "Great! I could really learn something form her!"  
  
Katina laughed a little awkwardly. "I don't know much about sword art.I was trained more in unarmed combat myself."  
  
"What arts?" Craven asked.  
  
"It's an ancient art. Have you ever heard of sodjin?" Katina asked.  
  
Craven's face was a picture of shock and disbelief. "S-sodjin?"  
  
Katina bobbed her head in a yes.  
  
"No wonder you're a s fast as you are. Sodjin art is very demanding, very old and few know enough of it to teach anybody it, it's getting to become a legendary if not forgotten art of fighting." Craven said. "How much do you know?"  
  
"I passed level sixteen." Katina said.  
  
"That's the final lesson and then you train on your own." Craven said, turning to walk out excitedly. "Katina.do you think you could teach Link?"  
  
Link smiled uneasily. "Sodjin arts?"  
  
"I don't know.I could try, but I don't know how experienced I am to teach.I'll do my best, master Craven, Sir. We'll have a Sodjin fighter out of Link yet."  
  
Link chuckled. "Don't I get a say in this?"  
  
Katina patted his arm with her good hand on her left.  
  
"Link.I want you to come with me, you too, Katina. We're going to the Temple of Time." Craven said.  
  
They followed him, several priests walked around chanting. Link was led into a room and there, up on a pedestal upon a raised dais was a magnificent sword.  
  
"Link, now is the biggest test in your life yet. Pull that sword out." Craven said.  
  
"But.isn't that." Link started, pointing.  
  
"The Master Sword." Navi said, circling it in amazement.  
  
"Go ahead, pull it out Link." Craven said.  
  
Link walked up.  
  
Craven leaned closer to Katina. "You know he's the Hero of Time, don't you?" He muttered.  
  
Katina nodded.  
  
Meanwhile Link had his hands clasped around the hilt and he was bracing himself for a hard pull. He only just caught his balance when the sword slipped out easily and he raised it into the air, a blue hue surrounded everything.  
  
"Congratulations, Link, you're the Hero of Legend, the Hero of Time." Craven said.  
  
Link's face was a picture of surprise. "But I don't understand.Master Craven."  
  
"Your Father charged me with protecting you. He died and the old war was gone, and you must take your place to stop a war happening again. This war may not be between men, an Evil is stirring. And you are the prophesised Hero that will stand against it." Craven said. "The Master sword has chosen you, Link."  
  
"My father." Link breathed.  
  
"Yes. You were.a baby at the time. There is much you have to learn, but when your training with me is done there will still be much, much more for you to learn, because there are some things you have to teach yourself. I trained you father before you. And your mother. They were both Knights. Knights of Hyrule, saviours of the realm. Nobody knows that you are still alive, you are believed to have perished with your mother in a great fire."  
  
Link looked away for a moment, Navi was right beside him to comfort him.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say, boy?" Craven asked, sternly raising his voice.  
  
"I say I'm ready!" Link's voice suddenly rang out.  
  
Katina watched and smiled.  
  
~********** FIVE YEARS LATER ***********~  
  
There was the sound of swords crashing together; Link and Katina were locked in combat. This would decide just how much they'd learnt. Link owned the Master Sword, nobody had seen hide or hair of Ganon and times were looking peaceful.  
  
Link dodged a hit from Katina, Katina blocked a hit form him, their duals lasted so long these days. At first, when she first started sword training, Link had been the victor, she didn't know how to use her sword very well, and now after hard training the two were equally matched.  
  
Katina, true to her word, had made a skilled Sodjin Fighter out of Link and taught him all she knew, and it turned out that she was a very effective teacher. Teaching was a natural talent, and Katina certainly had it. They still after all that time knew hardly anything about her, but she'd been a friendly character, and the Hylians accepted her as one of their own.  
  
Zelda enjoyed talking with her and she officially became guardian of Zelda long with Link when Link received his official title and it was made public. Those two were now Knights of Hyrule.  
  
"Stop, you two, that's enough!" Craven said.  
  
The two stopped perfectly in mid strike then set into neutral stance.  
  
"Well, Katina, you seem to be learning quickly. I am impressed with both of you." Craven continued. "I think it's time you two set off on your own adventures, set up your own place and think for yourselves. I have taught both of you all I can."  
  
"Sir.so soon?" Katina said.  
  
Craven nodded. "I was right in taking you with us. You've dramatically honed Link's skills, given him the experience needed. You two are equal in skill, but not in strategy. You may return some times, but not as students."  
  
Link seemed a little awkward now, goodbyes were never his strong point. "Master . Craven . "  
  
Katina nodded. "I'm honoured you think we're both ready, and we won't fail you, Master."  
  
Link looked at her, a smile starting to tug at his lips. Katina was always a person who looked at the glass half full, she was always positive, she wouldn't turn down a fight and she took losing well. If she lost it was a shrug and a reason to train harder and return for a rematch.  
  
"Now, you two, spend one last night here, and then . your new journey begins . " Craven said.  
  
"Yes, Master Craven, Sir!" The two said in unison. 


	5. The Forest temple

LEGEND OF ZELDA: HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
  
  
They left early the next morning with a warm goodbye to Craven. The two knew that someday it would be like this, but now I was happening. Before the idea existed only in the corner of their minds. The first thing they had to do was travel to the Spirit Temple past the Gerudo Fortress and into the Desert.  
  
Link rode Epona, and Katina had Bolt. Their packs were on and they were crossing Hyrule Field.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this." Link said, Navi hovering by his left ear.  
  
"Neither can I . it seems only yesterday that I joined you and came to Hyrule for the first time . there's so much about this place . " Katina agreed.  
  
"He's got faith in us all." Navi said.  
  
"You know . there's still one thing that confuses me." Link said.  
  
"What?" Katina asked.  
  
"We never asked and you never said . but how did you get those injuries when you first got here?"  
  
Katina sighed, her expression blank as she looked into the past. "It was a fight . and it was a long time ago. My training under Sodjin Arts was done. I should have been able to over come him . but he wasn't fighting fairly, I was foolish to think that he would . " Katina's eyes went back to the present. "It's the past, right? We have here and now to worry about. Maybe before we go, we should see Saria. She'll want to say goodbye just in case we don't get a chance to see her. If we turn over this way the Kokiri forest isn't that far from here."  
  
Link looked at her for a long time. "Yeah, lets go then . how do you say that again?"  
  
Katina chuckled, green eyes flashing. "It goes . YEE HA!" Katina pulled an impressive cowboy pose and Link copied and they rode off towards the Kokiri forest.  
  
  
  
~********* AT THE KOKIRI FOREST ***********~  
  
  
  
"Hey! Link's here!" The first blonde Kokiri squealed excitedly. "And Katina!"  
  
The tiny child like people of the Kokiri wood rushed to meet the two. Mido stood stubbornly away.  
  
"Where's Saria?" Link asked to the blonde haired Kokiri.  
  
"She went into the Lost Woods." Came the reply.  
  
Katina dismounted from Bolt and Link did the same. "Watch our horses, we'll give you a reward after, so think hard about what you want."  
  
Then the two left and headed up to the Lost Woods. Inside they could hear Saria's song on her Ocarina. Saria was nowhere to be found.  
  
"It's coming from this way." Katina said, nodding to the right.  
  
"Then lets go!" Link said.  
  
Navi fluttered out into the open. "Something feels . odd . "  
  
Katina stopped, held her head high and straight and closed her eyes, senses open, she inhaled deeply for a moment, relaxing, and then her features dropped. "You're right. Something isn't quite . right."  
  
"Lets follow it, maybe we'll see what's going on . " Links aid, and they ran on, listening and following where the music led them.  
  
They were led to the Sacred Meadow start, in front of them were gates.  
  
"Saria must be through there." Navi said.  
  
"Then let's go." Link said, starting forwards.  
  
From the grass a huge Wolfo appeared. Link pulled back and drew his sword.  
  
"Something's definitely wrong!" Katina said, drawing Kina.  
  
Link charged for it first, aiming for the head, and the Wolfo raised its claws to protect itself and the blade hit on solid and made sparks. Link attempted to get round it, but this one was agile, and quick, it flipped away.  
  
Katina moved in to try and exploit a weak point but it slashed at her, she blocked with her sword, which sparked suddenly, reacting and attempting to protect Katina.  
  
Link was airborne, his sword raised high and then he slashed into it, the Wolfo whimpered and flipped back, Katina and Link circled it. They struck at the same time, the Wolfo howled in pain, collapsed and evaporated away in blue smoke.  
  
At the same time Link and Katina drew their blades, Kina sparked and then the power died away.  
  
"What was that?" Katina asked. "It shouldn't be there, should it?"  
  
" . And that means only one thing . " Navi said. "Evil is stirring."  
  
Link and Katina looked at each other and nodded, running forwards, only to have to jump when something was fired at them.  
  
"Mad Scrubs!" Navi called. "Repel their shots back at them, that should do the trick."  
  
Link and Katina both pulled their shields onto their arms quickly and they started to kill the scrubs. They got to the end, and up a flight of stairs and at the top a huge giant was waiting for them, it pummelled it's hammer down and a shock wave ploughed through the ground and made the two have to retreat.  
  
"What're we gonna do now, Navi?" Katina asked.  
  
"We need some kind of projectile . " Navi mused.  
  
"Neither of us have a bow and arrow . but I have an idea . " Katina said. "Lets see what we can do with a little lightening!"  
  
Katina counted down in her head, charged out and then threw Kina at the feet of the giant and Kina exploded into white flames of lightening. The giant groaned and the crumbled away to dust, leaving rupees on the floor.  
  
Katina walked over and retrieved her sword form the ground, Link followed, Navi hovering near.  
  
"What ever is going on here . I think it has spread to the Temple." Navi said.  
  
Katina stood studying the huge height up to the Temple, the sitars to it no longer existed crumbled away so they couldn't get to them.  
  
Link was studying the little stump where Saria used to sit and play that song . his heart sank. The somebody jumped down and Link and Katina readied themselves for battle. They turned to see a half mummified person, with a little blonde hair sticking out and a strange suit, with a harp at their hip.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked.  
  
"My name is Sheik . do not be afraid. I am here to help you on this quest." The person said. "Saria is trapped inside that temple, evil has taken her prisoner. You cannot get up to the Temple as it is, you must first go and find a treasure in Kakariko."  
  
"Back to Kakariko?" Link repeated.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long it took us to get here?" Katina added.  
  
Sheik chuckled. "That is why I have a song to teach you, it will allow you to teleport right back here."  
  
Katina nodded and got out her Ocarina, and Link took out the Ocarina of Time. Sheik played the Minuet of the Forest and then taught them, and as quickly as he'd gotten there, he was gone in a flash, like a deku nut being thrown at the floor.  
  
"That . was very weird." Link said, and Katina nodded.  
  
They ran out of the Lost Woods and then gave the Kokiri kids the rupees they'd earned as a reward, and took off for Kakariko village. 


	6. Race against Dampe

LEGEND OF ZELDA: HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC  
  
  
  
#~* There are a lot of places that are gonna be added on . Hyrule's not big enough for an adventure like I'm doing, and I'm sure you're confused on what Kokoniko Woods are. Kokoniko kinda wraps around the Lost Woods, where it stops, Kokoniko wrap around and over lap out onto Hyrule field (You can't get to the Lost woods through Kokoniko, it's completely blocked off.) I will put on a map . I'll put on a link and stick it on the web somewhere. Continue reading guys!  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
"Thank you!" The blonde Kokiri said as Link and Katina rode out of the village. "Come back soon!"  
  
"We will, don't worry!" Katina promised, hiding the grimness of her mood.  
  
The two went out the tunnel, across the bridge and came out in Hyrule field. They put on top speed to get to Kakariko Village.  
  
"What's the treasure of Kakariko Village?" Link asked.  
  
"Maybe . a hookshot or something . " Katina mused. "I remember seeing one once, it can take you across gaps or up heights. A spring-loaded chain, it hooks into soft or wooden things and then pulls you up. I hear you can use it as a weapon too."  
  
Navi blipped. "You've seen a Hook shot?"  
  
"Not much of it. I can hardly remember much about it, I was tiny at the time, I had to peek in between gaps of all these other people looking." Katina said.  
  
Link looked at her for a moment. "I hope Saria's not in too much trouble . "  
  
Katina sighed. "I can sense Evil stirring and I don't like it."  
  
They dismounted at the top of the stairs at Kakariko and the guard looked after Epona and Bolt. Then they went into the Graveyard. They split up to inspect graves.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for? A hook shot wouldn't really be in a Graveyard, would it?" Link said.  
  
"That's what Sheik said." Navi replied quickly.  
  
"And we trust Sheik because .. Why?" Link said sarcastically.  
  
"It's worth a try at least." Navi said.  
  
Katina was over the other side when she heard a little cackle. She turned and saw a purple ghost with a lamp., she looked at it and it vanished leaving only the torch, which spun round and round and it charged for her. Katina had to dodge it, and rolling, she pulled out her sword. As the ghost reappeared she sliced through it with Kina and it stopped, dropped the lamp, cackled and vanished into smoke, leaving only a little floating face. "What?!" Katina said.  
  
"It's a Poe, catch it in a bottle!" Navi said.  
  
Link quickly threw Katina a bottle and she scooped it up and put the lid on.  
  
"Ghost in a bottle . " Katina said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't take this lightly! A Poe is a sure sign that something dark is manifesting! In times of peace you don't really see Poes!" Navi said.  
  
Katina's smiled faded and she leaned on a grave. As it moved she tumbled backwards and smacked against the moved gravestone. "Ouch!"  
  
"Hey!" Link cried. "It's Dampe's grave, he died a while back!"  
  
Katina held her head and pulled herself up, looking down the hole. "There's something down there . "  
  
Kina sparked in Katina's hand, shedding light briefly, showing a huge room below and a quick glimpse of something moving quickly away.  
  
Katina looked up at Link and they nodded, Katina was the first to jump down, she landed like a cat, crouching using one hand to steady her and the other held Kina ready to attack. She moved and Link dropped down with Navi.  
  
Link and Katina gasped as they saw . Dampe . floating around as a ghost.  
  
"What in Hyrule . " Link gasped.  
  
"Ah! Finally some contestants! Would you mind?" Dampe asked.  
  
"Mind?" Katina repeated nervously.  
  
"What's the matter, afraid of ghosts?" Dampe asked.  
  
"Mind, what should we mind?" Katina asked, ignoring Dampe.  
  
"A test of speed and agility . and race track timing of course." Dampe said.  
  
"You want us . to race you?" Katina said, sweat-dropping.  
  
"Got it in one, dear." Dampe cried happily.  
  
"And what do we get out of this?" Link asked.  
  
"Sportsmanship, a new record, self recreation, exercise . " Dampe took in the not very impressed look as Link and Katina gave him a hard stare. " . Oh alright, if you get in and beat my time you can have my treasure!"  
  
Navi blipped. "The treasure, maybe that's it!"  
  
Katina looked at the fairy. "And if it's not?"  
  
"Well . we still have nothing to lose." Navi answered.  
  
"But we're racing a dead guy." Link said.  
  
"I may be dead, but there's plenty of life in me." Dampe said.  
  
" . uh . whatever . " Katina said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Are you racing or not?" Dampe asked impatiently.  
  
Link and Katina sighed deeply.  
  
"Okay." Link said.  
  
"Let's do this!" Katina added.  
  
Dampe gave the start count down and then they were following him. They were running at top speed, dodging flames and jumping little walls, turning corners and trying to see where he was.  
  
" I swear . if Dampe wasn't already dead . I'd . kill him!" Katina said.  
  
" Not if I got there first!" Link countered.  
  
Katina jumped over a fire that was sent her was and Link barely dodged it. Katina noticed the tip of his hat was on fire, so she jumped over his head, almost banging herself on the ceiling, grabbed his hat and stubbed the fire out, and she was running holding his hat.  
  
When they reached the end they saw Dampe hovering and grinning. "Well done! You beat my time and you worked superbly. You deserve my treasure, it's in the box!"  
  
Dampe then disappeared.  
  
Katina handed Link back his hat.  
  
"Thanks!" Link said.  
  
"Any time! I couldn't imagine getting that lovely blonde hair of yours singed, now could I?" Katina returned.  
  
Link chuckled.  
  
"What ever the treasure is, it's in that chest." Navi said.  
  
Link and Katina looked at the box. They walked over to it and opened it, and as they took out the item in it, the door out slammed shut and they heard Dampe laughing manically. Katina looked around the room noticing only s block at another possible exit. Navi hovered over to it.  
  
"Hey! It has the same emblem as the doors of time!" Navi cried.  
  
Katina rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Link looked at her, she looked back and nodded. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
Link gave her a thumb up. "Yep, time for a music lesson!"  
  
Link took out his Ocarina and played the Song of Time, the block moved up, revealing an exit, once they went out, they jumped down and were in the wind mill, quickly they ran out and inspected their treasure.  
  
It was the hook shot. Katina was already running down the steps, Link shortly chased after her.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Link called.  
  
"Saria's still in trouble! We have the treasure, now let's go!" Katina called back, and the two were requesting that the guard look after the horses longer and take them to Lon Lon ranch. Then, as the guard ran off to take the horses, Link and Katina played the Minuet of the forest and were warped to the Sacred Meadow.  
  
  
  
~*************~  
  
  
  
Katina and Link got their bearings as they were suddenly in the clearing and then looked up at the entrance to the Forest Temple.  
  
"How are we going to get both of us up there?" Katina asked.  
  
"Let's see if this thing holds both of us." Link said, and Katina nodded.  
  
She got closer to Link, wrapped her arm around his waist as he took aim and then he fired it. There was a moment's pause at the chain sailed up to the tree limb and then they were jerked off their feet and pulled up to the Temple Entrance.  
  
Once up Katina pulled herself away and they walked in.  
  
"Careful." Navi warned. "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
They walked in and came into a little area with a tree either side and vines going up the wall, and in front were the doors to get inside the Temple.  
  
"Well ," Katina said. "It looks okay to me." 


	7. Ganon return is known

LEGEND OF ZELDA: HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC  
  
#*~ It's a Temple Dungeon thing and I can't be bothered to write the whole thing exactly as it happens, plus it's a spoiler and my fic becomes a walkthrough! So I put some bits in, but not others, okay guys? It will be the same for any other Temple/Dungeon stuff I do!!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
The sentence was short lived as two howls came at the same time and a pair of Wolfos leapt out and prowled around, circling Link and Katina.  
  
"Remind me never to do that again." Katina said.  
  
Link drew the Master Sword and Katina held Kina at the ready.  
  
"I take the one left and you take the right one, okay?" Katina said.  
  
"Got it." Link said.  
  
"Now, let's kick it!" Katina said and the somersaulted into battle.  
  
They finished them off easily and then a chest appeared. Link kicked it open and inside there was a key. "A dungeon key . all of a sudden this et up doesn't seem good."  
  
Katina was already climbing up the vines. "Hand me that hook shot, I want to see what's in that chest up there!"  
  
Link threw it and Katina caught it easily in one hand, hooked it onto her trousers and then climbed quickly up. In the other chest was another dungeon key.  
  
"Same here!" Katina called down.  
  
"All right, now lets get going into the Temple!" Navi yelled.  
  
Katina slid quickly down the vines and then the three opened the door and went into the temple.  
  
~*************~  
  
Inside they had to stop because a huge Skulltula was there. Link drew his sword and slashed at it's exposed belly, and it turned around, when it turned back, Link slashed it again and it fell down dead, leaving some Deku nuts behind.  
  
The two walked down to the other door and then they were in the Temple. Once there they saw four different coloured large Poes circling Saria who was trapped.  
  
"Link! Katina!" Saria called, and the Poes turned to look at them both. "You must destroy them at once! They're unbalancing the Temple with Evil!"  
  
Katina drew her sword. Saria threw a bow out and Link caught it and then she motioned to a chest. Katina was already rushing there but a Poe was already bearing down on her. Katina attempted to attack it with her sword, but it didn't work too well, the damn thing kept vanishing and throwing fire at her.  
  
"You made a BIG mistake pissing me off, I've had it with Ghost's today!" Katina hissed and she threw Kina into the ground and it pushed back the Poes with electrical energy while Katina went into the chest and took out the bow.  
  
"Now lets see how you fair up, guy!" Katina said, taking aim. The first arrow whizzed right by her intended target, almost hit Navi but hit and pushed back a Poe which had Link tripped over on the floor and vulnerable.  
  
Katina used a free hand to strap Kina to her belt and then she took down one Poe at a time before joining Saria by the huge box thing in the middle. Saria was on the box thing.  
  
"Thank you! I just came in here to check . and those things . they ambushed me and grabbed me!" Saria said.  
  
Then there was a judder as the lift began to move and she went down with it, Saria screamed. (*You might notice that bit is taken from Ruto and Jabu Jabu's belly, where she steps on the lift for the sapphire thing!*)  
  
"Saria!" Link cried after the Kokiri girl.  
  
"Wait until the lift comes back up!" Navi said. "Then we'll go down and get her!"  
  
When they lift came back up the two jumped in without sparing a second thought and were carried down. Down there they found themselves in a room with three doors. One door had a huge lock on and the others had a simple lock on.  
  
"Looks like these little Dungeon Keys will be useful for this . but that one there . we need a big key for that." Link said, taking his key out of his pocket.  
  
"Okay, will it be door number one, or door number two?" Katina asked.  
  
"We'll try number one first, my key will do." Link said, and they walked through the first room.  
  
~*************~  
  
In side the room a count down began and there were boxes with a picture on scattered overt the room and a picture of a Poe in the room.  
  
"Great!" Link said.  
  
"A puzzle!" Katina concluded. "We'll get it done quicker if we work together, now lets move it! We have to match the picture there."  
  
The two moved fast and furious, both trying to work together heaving blocks across the room and they were only just done in time. When the puzzle was put together it exploded pushing the two backwards and inside it had a few bottles of potion, two sets of spare arrows and a few extra links for the hook shot.  
  
"I've never done a puzzle as painful as that!" Link said.  
  
Katina chuckled. "Prize collection time and we move onto room two!"  
  
~*************~  
  
In the second room there were flying skulls.  
  
"Oh no!" Link said. "Which one do you want?"  
  
"How about a holiday?" Katina said with a sarcastic sigh.  
  
"We've got to save Saria!" Navi said sternly. "You two have been trained for this, you can't give up."  
  
"Who said anything about giving up?" Katina said, switching to battle mode and slicing right through the first one sending it's flame guard down and it bounced on the floor trying to chew at her feet. Katina minced around it and then cut it into millions of little pieces before it evaporated into smoke.  
  
In Link's end his problem had vanished into smoke too.  
  
"Okay . warm up over . now what?" Katina said.  
  
A huge chest appeared in the floor where the skulls had been. Inside was the Boss key.  
  
"No time to waste!" Navi said excitedly. "Saria's waiting!"  
  
~*************~  
  
The two were back in the main room and walking up the huge door that led the final boss. As the door unlocked and opened a bizarrely twisted corridor was revealed.  
  
"Talk about the house that jack built." Katina muttered.  
  
"Who's Jack?" Link asked.  
  
" . Oh .never mind . " Katina said. "Lets just go."  
  
They walked down the corridor and came to a set of steps which came up to a small little room with paintings of the same thing on the walls. The door they had come in form slammed shut and then came the sound of horse hooves in the distance.  
  
"What . is . that?" Navi asked, a little nervous.  
  
Kina sparked and Katina felt it tug to a picture, she looked up and saw a little figure of a black horse and man on it come by, then the painting and the one opposite turned to a purple portal and Ganon was about to leap out. Katina drew her bow and fired, it just hit him.  
  
Ganon was gone into the other picture and lightening running through the floor barely missed them.  
  
"It's not possible!" Link gasped.  
  
"It's . Ganon . " Katina finished.  
  
"I'll whiz round to see if there's anything I can do to help you track him, both of you, be on guard, Link you check those pictures on your side, Katina, you do yours." Navi said.  
  
They stood tense, just waiting and then Ganon came round again, lightening went through the floor, Katina and Link both managed a shot.  
  
Then Link got hit by the electricity. Katina turned and stood into the current, but Kina reacted quickly and absorbed it.  
  
"Link!" Katina crouched down by him and shook him. "Link!"  
  
"Katina, get ready, we have to get rid of Ganon! Protect Link, I'll help you lock on target!" Navi cried and Katina turned, pulled the bow back ready to fire, the end of the arrow sparked with electricity given by Kina.  
  
It was a good direct hit and it stunned Ganon off his horse and he hovered around. Katina rammed Kina into the floor and it created a minor barrier, Navi whizzed in just in time.  
  
"How long have we got?" Navi asked.  
  
"Not long, I have a little excess energy from Kina, I'll try and wake Link up!" Katina said. "Keep guard, tell me when the shield weakens!"  
  
"Okay!" Navi said and she kept guard.  
  
Katina shook Link to try and wake him, she slapped him across the face a few times and then, holding the electrical energy from Kina under the skin of her palms she placed both hands and Link's chest and released the energy. Link's whole body jumped up and fell back down and with the last bit of energy she had she shocked him again. Link's eyes flew open and he grasped his head.  
  
The shield was beginning to fade.  
  
"Link, are you okay? Can you stand?" Katina asked.  
  
"Just . what are we up against?"  
  
"I don't know . I thought for a minute it was game over for you."  
  
Link chuckled. "Well . lets do this!"  
  
The shield dropped and Ganon fired a bolt of electricity. Link hit it back with his sword and he ended up being engaged in Lightening bolt tennis with the flying Ganon, when it hit Ganon they sliced him down and then, the Ganon stopped, fell and lay crumpled on the floor, vanishing into smoke.  
  
"What in the Hell?" Katina said, wide eyed.  
  
"Very good. You have grown to be quite the Masters." Came Ganon's voice. "You have defeated my Phantom . but I am far from finished with the two of you." Then there was a maniacal laugher and everything went quiet, the doors opened and Link and Katina looked at each other. In front of the a blue teleport pad appeared in front of them.  
  
They stepped onto it and landed out in the Sacred Meadow where Saria was stood.  
  
"You did it! You saved the Temple!" Saria cried.  
  
Link and Katina slapped each other a high five.  
  
"But we know Ganon's back!" Navi said glumly.  
  
Suddenly Sheik appeared. "Yes." He sighed deeply. "Ganon has returned."  
  
"Then that means Zelda and all of Hyrule is in trouble!" Saria said.  
  
They all looked at each other. Although no trace of the Gerudo King had ever been found those years ago, he wasn't shy about showing himself now. He was already aiming for the Temples. And that meant he was looking for the Triforce.  
  
"Let's get going to find Zelda, before it's too late!" Katina said. "If Ganon is back then he may still have plans for stealing Zelda. We'd better warp to the Temple of Time and make out way to the Castle form there, it's much quicker!"  
  
"Right . Saria . you get yourself somewhere safe. We'll be back soon." Link said.  
  
"I will guard her with my life if needs be." Sheik said.  
  
Katina turned to give her famous warning look. "Try anything, Sheik, and you'll find out what happens when I'm pissed. The way things are going I could easily sense a trap here, and if I'm wrong I apologize, but this is a time to be sharp. Even close friends could be enemies right now. Lets keep our friends close and our enemies closer."  
  
Link looked at her for a moment, although on most times she could be carefree and often when she wanted to have fun hell or high water couldn't get in her way, but she had her moments when she seemed so much older than she was.  
  
Katina would laugh at a lot of things, even her follies, she wasn't like some who stormed off huffily if she fell and people laughed. She was quite well tempered and most Hylians liked her and knew her a little. Link didn't even know her all too well and they'd hardly been out of each others company for five full years, all part of their training.  
  
He didn't know where she came form, if she had any family, where she'd been before, or even her favourite foods. Yet they were still friends. But then Katina was an easy person to get along with.  
  
"Lets do this." Katina said, pulling out her flute like instrument.  
  
  
  
~***************~  
  
Link and Katina had permission to enter the Castle and Zelda met them with a full arm of guards to protect her. Zelda herself had grown up in the last five years, she was taller, her figure more defined and she no longer looked like a child, but a blossoming young lady.  
  
"I heard you had some bad news." Zelda said as the two bowed.  
  
"Ganon has returned." Navi said, blipping.  
  
Zelda's face was a picture of shock and disappointment.  
  
"I had a dream the other night. I sensed something terrible. In my dream I saw a black figure writhing and reaching for a light, and a green light and a light of red and white were trying to pull it down. If the green light has to be you then I am sure that the red and white light is you, Katina." Zelda said, frowning, lowering her head and placing her hand on her chest.  
  
"And the light he was after was none other than the Triforce." Navi added.  
  
Katina rubbed her chin. "He's spreading any power he has to the Temples. It could get bad . and his power . "  
  
Katina never finished her sentence, she seemed still to be thinking.  
  
"I knew he was quite powerful before, but not powerful enough to trap or distort the Temples." Link said.  
  
"No." Zelda said. "He isn't, there's no way that in just five years he's gotten strong enough to do that."  
  
"He didn't need to." Katina said. "He's traded in for a new power."  
  
" 'Traded in'? You mean . like . sold his soul?" Navi asked.  
  
"No. Not quite. I can't tell you where this is, but where I come from there was some kind of war. The tyrant causing it would give his generals powers beyond any belief, powers that were great, but also dark. But the powers tapped into Hell, literally, and creatures from the Dark World rose up." Katina explained.  
  
"Is that how you got here?" Navi asked.  
  
"I was a baby when I was sent here, to get em away from the horror there. I only know any of this because the same man who brought the hook shot into the village I was in told me and advised me to train and protect Hyrule if anything like it happened there." Katina answered, feeling awkward, sad and regretful all at once.  
  
"What happened to your home ground?" Zelda asked cautiously.  
  
Katina looked up at the ceiling. "It doesn't exist anymore."  
  
Zelda looked away. "Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't know for sure, the only way to tell is by going to the Water Temple. It always starts at the edge of Water. It's symbolic for them." Katina said.  
  
"Then . we'll go to Lake Hylia. I'm sure King Zora will lend us a Zora's tunic if he knows how important this is." Link said, and they left. 


	8. Strangest Strangers appears

LEGEND OF ZELDA: HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
Her Raven black shimmered in the light; she was curled up at the river side, at the farthest corner. She was dressed in khaki green shirt which came down to her bottom, and over that a short navy blue jacket and her trousers were heavy duty tough leather dyed blue several times and made to never wash or wear out with various chemicals. She stirred, green eyes unfurled and she stretched, oblivious that two horses had whinnied at the other side of the lake.  
  
She rubbed her temples and yawned.  
  
"Man!" She exclaimed. "Did I sleep in that late?"  
  
She looked around, confused for a moment and then she rubbed her neck. "Piscies?"  
  
She looked around and couldn't find her so she lay back. "Where is she? This has to be the fifth time this week!"  
  
Green eyes turned to look in the direction of the horse sounds. "If it's a Gerudo I'll feed 'em their sword, backside gets it first!"  
  
She lay back down and looked up at the sky. "It's been a good two weeks since I got here, and still no sign of her, that girl is harder to track than anything! I thought she's have gone to the desert."  
  
"Excuse me." Said a Zora, popping up to chat. "But talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."  
  
She chuckled. "I've gone past the first sign, I'm already answering myself back!"  
  
The Zora laughed. "You seem vexed."  
  
She sighed. "Tell me about it. I'm looking for a girl, I can't find her anywhere ... oh, and on your travels down there have you seen a strange creature lurking around down in the water?"  
  
The Zora shook his head and then sank down under the water.  
  
The girl just lay right back down on her back, then turned, got up, and walked out towards Hyrule Castle Market.  
  
"To hell with Piscies, if she gets in trouble she wasn't my responsibility in the first place!" She said to herself to justify her walking away.  
~*************~  
Link and Katina had just dived under, checked out the Water Temple and found nothing suspicious, they'd checked everywhere and even run into Ruto, who confirmed that everything was alright.  
  
"Was what you said about the Demons true?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yes." Katina said. "I have no home thanks to them."  
  
"How did you escape?" Ruto asked.  
  
"I was sent out as a young baby to where it was safe." Katina replied.  
  
The subject was sensed by all to be very sensitive to Katina and it was dropped.  
  
"I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Ruto promised.  
  
Katina and Link left. Navi floated over to Katina for a moment.  
  
"Are you...okay?" Navi asked.  
  
Katina smiled and it seemed like any look of sorrow had never existed before. "Sure! We've worried Zelda plenty, I say we give her the all clear then go back and see Saria. We can all talk and cook something to eat."  
  
Navi blipped and then sighed. Katina could never really stay sad or angry for long, she was a bright bubbly person, or maybe she was too stubborn to waste too much time being upset.  
  
"I hope that doesn't mean you've got an appetite working up does it?" Link asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"Sure does!" Katina replied with a laugh.  
  
Link slapped his forehead. "The way you'd eat I'd swear you were a horse, or you had more than one stomach! I've never seen anyone eat as much as you and still remain in that figure!"  
  
Katina's laugher echoed around them and then they ducked under the water and came out in the middle of the lake, they swam to the edge and climbed out. The power in the Tunics kept them from getting wet. Katina looked up at the sky and for a moment her step faltered and she couldn't move. Link was one step ahead of her when he noticed she'd stopped.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
Katina sighed deeply. "I don't know...the sky just seems so clear today..and if Ganon is back it won't stay that way forever, and we have to stop him. He's been given a power; I sensed it in that Phantom of him. Hyrule is in trouble. I spent my life knowing about what happened before..I don't want anybody else to know about it, nobody should have to be like me."  
  
Link's expression dropped, his eyes shared the sadness Katina felt. "We could make camp here for the night ...if you want to stop and think. I don't think we have anything to do tonight and we could sit out here and talk, I can't remember the last good talk we had."  
  
Katina smiled weakly. "Two nights ago."  
  
"I mean a very big talk. We don't know much about each other, I know a little something about you...I could fairly trade you knowing a little something about me. Sound fair?"  
  
Katina nodded and walked to the waters edge, took her shoes off and pulled her trousers up, dipping her feet into the water. After a while Link came and sat beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked.  
  
"I'm just remembering." Katina said.  
  
"Oh....I'll leave you." Link said.  
  
Katina grabbed his tunic. "You're not going anywhere!"  
  
Link stumbled and almost fell, he caught his balance just as he was about to fall into the lake. He took one step, then the ground at the bank fell under him and he pitched backwards, grabbing onto Katina and pulling her into the water with him. They both gave a cry, fell under the water...and then resurfaced.  
  
Katina burst out laughing, pulling her hair in the plait away from her face and put it flowing down her back as usual. "Nice going, hero of Time."  
  
Link smiled and bit his lip. "You're just as wet as me."  
  
Katina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Katina then splashed a huge wave of water over Link, making him more wet.  
  
"Look who's wetter now." Katina laughed.  
  
Link filled his hat up with water and before it all drained out he poured it over her head and in no time it was a full-scale water fight. Navi chased after them trying to talk sense into them, but they were having too much fun. Link and Katina were laughing so hard they lost count of time. In the end the stopped and were climbing out onto the grass for the last time. Katina handed Link back his cap that she had stolen so he'd chase her during the water fight and she put it back on his head.  
  
Link straightened it.  
  
This made Katina laugh, she was already in pain, her sides ached and her stomach felt ready to give in.  
  
"You've been playing for an hour now! We have to talk to Zelda." Navi said, and the two resigned and walked Epona and Bolt and galloped back to the Castle.  
  
They had taken their tunics off by now and planned to take them back later, keeping them just in case an emergency at the Water Temple arose. They were sure King Zora wouldn't mind, Link and Katina were both trust worthy people after all.  
  
~*************~  
  
Her green eyes ablaze with frustration she went to step out of the bar. One man was dumb enough to put his hand on her and continue to pester her about sharing his bed for the night, which she had made it very clear that she wasn't interested in doing.  
  
She sent a punch with gave the man a K.O right away. People looked at her with shock, a girl with a slim and almost pitiful figure couldn't do that. She motioned to the huge double edged broad sword that ran down her back.  
  
"Next person will have to say hello to my blade rather than my fist, got it?" She said, and everyone stood as far away from her as possible, as she walked out a sigh of relief ran through the entire bar.  
  
"I'm getting closer, people around here know her by name and face, the descriptions match..." She said.  
  
~*************~  
  
Katina and Link joined Zelda in her meeting chambers.  
  
"You've had no luck on finding any sign of threats. But a rumour has gone around that somebody has been asking around for you by name, Katina." Zelda said.  
  
"Asking for me by name?" Katina repeated.  
  
"Yes, as of yet there aren't enough to prove it to be fact, but I'd take guard." Zelda said.  
  
"If it's just a whisper I guess you wouldn't have a description either. Maybe we should ask around after we've seen Saria." Katina said.  
  
"Why would anyone ask about her?" Navi asked.  
  
"She's quite an apt fighter, she's better at Sodjin than me, maybe that's why. It's not uncommon for fighters to challenge each other." Link said.  
  
Katina paled briefly. She was hoping against hope that it wasn't who she thought it was. Although she'd healed from her wounds five years ago, inside she still felt crushed, being taken down as mercilessly..just because she had...  
  
"Katina....are you alright?" Zelda asked.  
  
Katina snapped out of it. "Yeah. Just wondering...if it's Ganon or something." She lied.  
  
"I think you two should check it." Zelda said. "Don't think me rude, but you can't stay long, I still have a meeting to attend to soon."  
  
"It's okay, we can't spare much time anyway..we left Saria and we need to see if she's okay." Link said.  
  
"Very well. As soon as you have any news come and see me." Zelda said and they excused themselves and went their separate ways.  
  
~*************~  
  
Just as the girl had gone up on and out of the Castle Market place and turned left to Kakariko, Katina had come out with Link and gone the other way, right passed the steps, seeing only a faint figure of the girl as they went to Kokiri woods. 


	9. Family Reunion?

LEGEND OF ZELDA: HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC  
CHAPTER NINE:  
Link, Katina and Saria piled into Saria's house and sat on tiny stools around a small table.  
  
"So somebody's asking for you, ay, Katina?" Saria said.  
  
"We don't know for sure, we'll have to check it out soon. Are you sure you're okay?" Katina said.  
  
"Yes, Sheik is a nice man, he said he's a Sheika." Saria said.  
  
"Hey! That's what Impa is, isn't it?" Katina said. "Maybe she'd know him!"  
  
"We could try, we'll leave you for a moment, we've got to go check out this rumour. Princess Zelda is quiet keen on finding out the facts and fiction of it." Link said, and they left.  
  
~*************~  
  
"Piscies! You flea bitten water mongrel, where the Hell are you?" She called.  
  
Her shoulders slumped spilling her hair over her chest. She walked to the Castle and began to talk to a guard.  
  
"Hey..Dude, could you help me out?" She said.  
  
"Dude?" The guard asked blankly. "I'm...not called Dude."  
  
She sighed and sweat dropped. "Okay...I didn't mean it was your name...forget it. Anyway. I'm lookin' for a girl, she's got chestnut hair, and green eyes...a little like mine...ya with me so far?" She waited as the guard nodded. "Great. Her name is Katina, you know her?"  
  
"Guardian Katina? Sure. She's a bodyguard of His Majesty the King and his daughter, The Princess Zelda." The guard replied.  
  
"Great!" She jumped up and down with glee. "Errrr...is there any way you could let me in to wait for her?"  
  
The guard shook his head. "Sorry, my orders are to not let anyone through without an appointment or who belong to the Castle staff."  
  
She shook her head. "Are you sure you couldn't make one teeny weeny exception? For me?"  
  
"On your way Miss, now. Don't make me report you!" The guard snapped.  
  
"Alright, alright! Touchy! I'm goin'!" And she walked off planning a way to get into the castle even if she had to break in.  
  
~*************~  
  
Katina and Link had asked around everywhere, and everybody had said the same thing. A young woman had approached them and asked them if they knew Katina, if they could give a description or she gave them a description of her. It was the same person all around.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Navi asked Katina.  
  
"It couldn't be who I think it is..but I'm going back to the Castle to tell Zelda about it." Katina said.  
  
"I say we get there and fast." Link said.  
~*************~  
Zelda was waiting for them just after her meeting that night, they told her everything the people said.  
  
"Well." Zelda said. "Do you think they could be a threat? They seem to know a lot about you."  
  
"Not that much, just a physical description." Katina said.  
  
"They could be a follower of Ganon or something." Link said.  
  
"Or I've got a fan club." Katina said sarcastically.  
  
"Would you two spend the night here? I'm awfully worried with everything going on, my Father will be requesting you now we know Ganon has returned." Zelda said.  
  
"It's our duty if you request it, Princess." Link said.  
  
"Oh please, just call me Zelda. I don't know how many times I tell you two that!" Zelda said with a laugh.  
  
"I wonder if it's worth investigating more?" Navi said, changing the subject.  
  
"If they're really intent on finding me they'll find me in the end, and I guess I'll be waiting for them, who ever they are." Katina said.  
  
"I've had some servant prepare something for both of you to eat...and I didn't forget you, Navi." Zelda said.  
  
"Thanks! I've been getting really hungry!" Katina said.  
  
"When you start getting 'really hungry' you eat everything in sight!" Link said.  
  
"We'll be staying in the castle for a while I guess. Now Ganon's back we can't take any chances." Navi said.  
  
"Agreed. You'll have to give us your plans so we can take the right precautions." Link said.  
  
"What're we gonna tell the people?" Katina asked.  
  
"We can't tell them just yet, major panic would set in. It's a hard choice in politics. This matter will be put forward." Zelda said.  
  
"People will guess something's wrong when we start staying here and being with you more often." Katina said. "People aren't as dumb as they seem, just because they've no real education in the things you do doesn't mean they can't put two and two together. We have to be very careful."  
  
Zelda nodded.  
  
Then a guard burst in. "Somebody's been seen trying to break into the castle, My Princess!"  
  
Zelda stood upright and Katina and Link drew their swords.  
  
"Does any one know who?" Zelda asked.  
  
"No, my Lady, nobody has actually had a good sighting of them!" The guard said.  
  
"We have to stop them." Link said, starting forward.  
  
"Wait. It could be a trap, perhaps somebody wants us to abandon the Princess to come and find them. Remember the situation right now. One of us stays with the Princess and we have plenty of guards." Katina said. "Take Zelda to the safest room in the castle."  
  
"How about warping her to the Temple of Time?" Navi suggested.  
  
"Yes, Link stay with her so you can warp her out again if needs be, you can take her to the Sacred Meadow. I'll go. Navi, go with Link to help him." Katina said.  
  
"But shouldn't I go and help you?" Navi asked, frowning.  
  
"No. I have Kina to help in the same way you can and if you come that leaves Link open. You go with him. I'll be fine, if I need your help I'll call you, or warp to you. Take the King as well." Katina said.  
  
"Alright." Link said and he warped Zelda to the Temple of Time.  
  
Katina turned to the guard. "Take me to where they've seen her!"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Guardian!" The guard said and they ran down the hallways and passageways to the courtyard.  
  
Once there Katina looked around her. She couldn't see anybody but she could sense them. Kina ran a scan and sparked with electricity. "They're here alright, stand back, guard the front entrance into the castle. It's a human here. It isn't Ganon."  
  
The soldiers formed a tight blockade.  
  
None of the others picked it out, but Katina heard a voice swear under their breath, her amazing inhuman hearing picked it out with help from Kina sharpening her senses. Kina flashed and pulled while still in its scabbard towards the left. Katina then drew her sword quick and charged to the corner.  
  
The stranger met her blade with one of her two huge double-edged broad swords. Neither could see anything in the dark, they were fighting like it was their last fight. The strangers style wasn't Hylian, the guards sensed it as they watched the two shadows jumping and springing in combat together. The stranger didn't give a sound of their voice and Katina was just as silent.  
  
Then the stranger gave a female battle cry and pounded onto Kina with both blades now, suddenly drawing their second hoping it would make a difference. Now Katina knew it was a woman at least. Kina absorbed the blow without showing any of its true power. But the swords gave a quick shudder acknowledging each others presence.  
  
"I'll give you a chance to surrender!" Katina growled.  
  
"You..attacked me first, bud." The girl said.  
  
"You were attempting to break into the Castle, it's my job to keep you out!" Katina replied, pushing back and the two stood at a distance.  
  
Then the dance of swords began again. Even with two impressive swords the stranger was faring no better, Katina was still good enough to counter her. As they met, both the stranger's swords and Kina unleashed their power, which stunned their owners.  
  
The girl's swords power was purple wind, a gust of the power almost blew them apart, but Kina's lightening power countered it. The light of the magic used showed them to each other and they took a huge leap backwards as if suddenly burnt.  
  
"What the Hell?????" The girl said.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here?" Katina said.  
  
The guards were just as confused.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere...is it even you?" The girl said.  
  
"Why?" Katina asked, drawing Kina.  
  
"Where's short stuff gone to?" The girl asked and Katina burst out laughing.  
  
"It's called a growth spurt, Tayl." Katina said.  
  
"No...it's called a phenomenon!" The girl said. "And anyway, your pain in the ass over sized water flea has run off!"  
  
"Piscies is here too? Why are you even here? What's going on?" Katina asked.  
  
"I got sent here. And just why did you go without saying goodbye?" The girl looked angry now.  
  
"This is gonna take a lot of explaining." Katina sighed. "Guards, draw your weapons, she's a friend, not a foe. About turn! Report back! Does anyone know where Impa is?"  
  
"I'm right here, Mistress Guardian." Impa's voice came.  
  
"Take her inside and into the meeting hall. I'm going to find Link at the Temple to tell him panic station can close down." Katina said.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The girl said, yelling.  
  
"I'll be back, don't worry. This time I'm coming back." Katina promised and she warped away.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!" The girl screamed. "DON'T YOU RUN AWAY AGAIN! KATINAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"She will return. It is her duty." Impa said gently.  
  
The girl didn't answer her, she was biting her lip.  
  
"What is your name?" Impa asked.  
  
"I'm Tayl." The girl answered.  
  
"Why are you so upset? You know she'll come back." Impa said. "All Royal Guardians have to return to protect the Castle."  
  
"The only thing she is, is a Royal pain in the ass." Tayl said stubbornly, fighting her tears.  
  
"She's friend you've not seen for a long time." Impa said, smiling.  
  
"It's not...hey! How do you know?" Tayl asked.  
  
"I just sensed it, if you want to cry it's fine, it must be over loading your senses right now to see her and then she leaves. But she's bound by duty." Impa said. "Come on, to the meeting hall, you can talk all you want with her after you're officially introduced and you offer the Princess an explanation." 


	10. One memeber up!

HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC:  
  
CHAPTER 10:  
  
Zelda was in a briefing room with her father and there before them was Link and beside him Tayl and Katina.  
  
"So the summary of the whole meeting today would be that this girl, Tayl, was looking for you, and that was why she trespassed into the castle and the sole same who was asking around about you." The King said.  
  
"That pretty much sums my intentions, your majesty." Tayl said, bowing her head.  
  
"And you two......know each other...." Zelda added.  
  
There was a glint of laughter in the green eyes the two girls shared. Link ever since he had seen the two together couldn't help but look between them. They definitely looked the same in some ways. There was something there he was missing.....just what was it?"  
  
"We don't just know each other, your Majesty...." Tayl said with a roguish grin.  
  
Zelda looked to Katina for an answer.  
  
"Tayl is....my cousin." Katina supplied.  
  
Now even the King and Zelda were looking from one to the other. They both had those startling green eyes, although Katina's were brighter and more shocking, Tayl's seemed a little more watered down in colour.  
  
"Is that a bad thing to be related to this great pain in the ass?" Tayl said laughing.  
  
"All the years we've known Katina we hardly know anything about her past or family." Link said. "It's just amazing to find that she has family."  
  
Tayl chuckled. "Well the worst things happen at sea, and we're not at sea, so this couldn't be the worst case scenario."  
  
"And you two both have those amazing swords....the craftsmanship and the skill in putting in their attributes. It's just amazing." Navi said.  
  
"Family heirlooms." Katina said. "Each of these were made by our ancestors. Tayl has to use the two swords because they make up a single weapon."  
~************************************~  
Tayl was sat at the edge of lake Hylia. Katina came and sat by her and watched as Tayl stubbornly wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You realise you're in big trouble....since you left...." Tayl said.  
  
Katina sighed. "Look....I'm sorry....but the fate of Hyrule was slipping-"  
  
"You're not a damn Hylian! You don't even come from here! YOU'RE NOT A HYLIAN! STAY OUT OF THEIR PROBLEMS!" Tayl said, surging to her feet.  
  
"I know you're angry with em and I can't change that...but I had to leave...." Katina said.  
  
"Even still....you...YOU DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE!" Tayl had started off in a low voice and gone up to a shout.  
  
"If I had....If I had I wouldn't have done my duty." Katina said.  
  
Tayl slapped her and slapped her hard. "Duty! That's all you care about! STUPID DUTY! It's taken long and hard years for me to stop thinking you left because of me or....or somebody else! It took me years to figure it out. Now I know I was really dumb. I know you. You're just too into the duty gig."  
  
Katina put her hand to where the slap had hit across her jaw. "I....I'm sorry. I deserved that..except I deserve worse."  
  
"You ran away from the land!" Tayl said.  
  
Anger blazed into Katina's face. "I DID NOT TURN MY BACK ON THE LAND!"  
  
Katina startled both herself and Tayl, Katina had to stop until she could trust her voice.  
  
"Then what do you call it? Duty? You got sent? Well?" Tayl's cheeks burned and for a moment the two seemed like twins. "Well?"  
  
"So you were sent to yell at me, is that right? We meet again after all these years and you yell at me?" Katina said, turning on her heal.  
  
"Don't you DARE turn your back on me! You walk away again....and you'll be sorry! You can't keep turning away from your problems, Katina Elmyani." Tayl said in a strong yet low voice which projected itself to Katina's ears.  
  
"But you shouldn't be my problem, Tayl. We're cousins, no....almost sisters. We could have been provided we were born different, born to the same parents." Katina said, turning her head. "And I'm sorry it had to be this way, I had no choice. I'm not what you say I am anymore. Home is gone, Tayl. And it will never return. Ever. So I am a Hylian now. It's all I can be."  
  
"You let me think you we're dead, Katina. Doesn't that count as a lie?" Tayl snapped.  
  
Katina turned around. "How did you find out?"  
  
"I had to find out from Morti. I was told to go and find you and I was told to go to Hyrule to do it. I came here for that only to find brethren turned into something she isn't. You're not a Hylian, Katina, don't pretend to be. Sure they see you as one of them, but you never will be." Tayl answered.  
  
Katina sighed shakily. "I have nothing else to be, Tayl. Nothing."  
  
Tayl slowly walked up to her, anger drained, and she hugged her cousin for the first time in ages. "I'm sorry Katina. I can't help being a little selfish....it's only a natural thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Only in half of us anyway." Katina agreed with a laugh.  
  
Link came running up and saw them there and stopped. They hadn't seen each other in so long, family split apart....he knew the feeling too well. What he wouldn't give just for a few moment like that with his mother. Knowing she was still alive yet he couldn't see her was worse than a hammer smashing into his heart.  
  
Navi whizzed out of his hood. "Link....."  
  
"I'll wait a bit...give them more time...." Link said in a quiet whisper.  
  
"I know why...you're doing this...." Navi said.  
  
Link sighed shakily. "And today was the day."  
  
"You'll get to see her one day again, Link." Navi promised. "When I was told to go with you...you remember I promised you and me would go back for her, together?"  
  
"Yeah....I remember." Link said.  
  
Tayl and Katina parted and looked up at Link, realising he'd been standing there.  
  
"Zelda told me to find you two....she said soon there's going to be a dinner being served." Link said.  
  
~******************~  
  
After dinner, the two girls had proven themselves to be a dangerous duo when eating. The two between them had eaten at least half of the banquet between them. But then Katina had always had a naturally large appetites. But then Katina didn't always have to eat, she could go a few days healthily without any food and just a little water.  
  
Tayl was taken away to be cleaned and groomed, which she highly protested about, and then she was to be suited up with a set of useful clothes, which would get her recognised as a friend of the castle. Meanwhile Katina and Link sat down polishing their swords.  
  
"You never said anything about your family." Link said.  
  
"I....don't like to talk about it...that's all." Katina said, her voice unsteady again.  
  
"Oh," Link said awkwardly. "I'm...really very sorry."  
  
"No....you've got nothing to be sorry about." Katina said, her voice normal again.  
  
"We really don't know anything about you." Navi said.  
  
~It's better that way~ Katina thought. "There's not much to know about me."  
  
"What about...." Link then stopped and didn't say anything else, feeling he'd already trespassed Katina enough already. He wanted to ask who had beaten her up the night he'd first seen her, when he'd run into her on the stairs and she was battered, bruised and unconscious. He wanted to know where she came from, he wanted to know about the ancestors that made such amazing swords.  
  
He realised he wanted to know everything about her.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." Katina said. "The night you found me....but...it doesn't really matter. It was a bad break out between me and a life time rival, that's all."  
  
"You have a rival?" Navi asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Had a rival." Katina suddenly corrected.  
  
"....What happened to them?" Link dared to ask.  
  
"Destroyed himself over his frustration. He was always so determined to be able to do the things I could do the way I did them..he got so angry and so frustrated that he didn't understand what he was doing wrong and in the end it took him to his death." Katina said.  
  
There was a heavy silence.  
  
There was the sound of a door opening and Tayl walked in looking very different. Raven black hair was tamed now, tied into a half braid which snaked down her back, her fringe was organised, it even looked as though her hair had been washed and given a quick cut. Instead of her heavy-duty blue trousers she had slim line but still hardwearing leather black, a high collared white shirt and a short jacket like her other only waxed brown leather.  
  
"Well...kicking and screaming but clean anyway." Katina said.  
  
Tayl said something in a strange language which none of the others understood and Katina laughed.  
  
"What was that?" Navi asked.  
  
"She just told me to piss off." Katina said, still laughing.  
  
"What language was that?" link asked.  
  
"Old home language, Link." Tayl said. "Old home language."  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
Then Master craven walked in and began an inspection of Tayl, which surprised them all.  
  
"Yes." He said. "Definitely related to Katina....well, Link, you need all the help to watch your back. Tayl, welcome to the team."  
  
Still confused as to how he got there so fast and his attitude nobody answered him, and the old man walked out before anybody could react.  
  
"And that was.....besides weird....who?" Tayl asked.  
  
"Our training master, Master Craven." Link said. "He's taught us how to use a sword and how to protect Hyrule."  
  
Tayl sighed. "Erm...is there anything else like ceremonial wise that we have to do or am I just in the team?"  
  
Katina laughed. "You're just in it I guess." 


	11. Dark Visions

HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC:  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: DEEP IN TROUBLE:  
  
A week had passed since Katina and her cousin had been reunited. Katina and Tayl weren't seen much out of each others sight, they had plenty to talk about and catch up on. Link was comfortable talking to Tayl and the three shared in mellowing talks.  
  
But now Tayl and Katina were alone talking.  
  
"Do you miss it?" Tayl asked.  
  
"You wouldn't know how much." Katina sighed.  
  
"It's gone. We can't live the way we did, even if we did go back." Tayl said.  
  
"I know." Katina agreed. "I know."  
  
Tayl sighed deeply. "Hyrule....is nice. Well, if you compare it to the desert of the Ishinka anyway."  
  
Katina was silent for a moment. Navi hovered in.  
  
"Hey! Zelda wants to talk to you." Navi informed her.  
  
Katina looked up bestowing Tayl a look to excuse herself. Tayl nodded and Navi led her to where Zelda was waiting for her.  
  
Katina bowed and the rose. "Princess-er-I mean Zelda."  
  
Zelda laughed lightly. "I've come to ask you something. I had a dream last night....and I feel it was a vision, much like the vision I had that foretold of black clouds, those which were Ganon." Her slightly amused features fell to a frown.  
  
"Then something is coming." Katina said.  
  
"In it I saw an amazing green hue, I'm sure it represented you.." Zelda cast a look into Katina's eyes. "You sat on water only it wasn't water...it was a mirror, but when you touched the surface a ripple formed like on water. And then a huge great shard of crystal forced itself out of the ground. A big black shape came and pounced on you and then I stood there watching it engulf you...."  
  
Katina's eyes did not mirror what she felt. "I don't know what it means, Zelda. I haven't a clue."  
  
Zelda studied her for a moment. "Katina..."  
  
"I can't help." Katina bowed and then turned on her heal leaving.  
  
Navi blipped at Zelda's side.  
  
"She was a little ... awkward..you think she's hiding something?" Navi asked.  
  
"Katina would never harm the land. This I fear is something personal for her. Navi..why don't you get Link to talk to her?" Zelda's head suddenly went fuzzy and one foot fell under her until she got control of it.  
  
"Princess!" Navi exclaimed.  
  
Zelda rightened herself, but held her head. "Oh...I'm sorry, I'm going to lie down. I think a vision is calling to me."  
  
Navi flew around her in circles. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, go and get Link to talk to Katina.." Zelda said, walking away.  
  
~***************************~  
  
~******DREAM BEGIN******~  
  
Katina found herself at the lake edge. She was dressed simply in a pure white cloak which covered her hair and trailed down her body. She stared into the water, thick, smooth silvery liquid. Not pure in colour but like a mixture of metals, blacks, greys, whites, and silvers.  
  
Around her was a thick surrounding of trees, moss covered the ground with a soft blanket layer and amazing huge lily's stemmed form the water dotted around.  
  
A few colourful birds with long lanky legs were walking through the water, their huge beaks dipping in and pulling out weed form the bottom.  
  
The sun was high in the sky shining without interference.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, she was crouched in a cat like position, knees bent and two arms forward to balance her.  
  
"Katina!" The shout sent a few birds in the trees away, the sound of them bursting out from the trees.  
  
Toward her walked Millesha, dressed in her usual garb of brown rough clothing of whatever skill she had to make her clothes.  
  
Katina looked strange beside the woman, her features plain compared to her own. The Millesha had big beautiful brown eyes a thin brown hair tied tightly back in a pony tail.  
  
"Katina..." Millesha repeated.  
  
Katina looked up.  
  
"Katina..." The pause on the woman's face and then her eyes turned blank. "Who are you?"  
  
Katina blinked.  
  
"Who are you? Who are you? What's the truth Katina? Who are you?" Millesha kept repeating.  
  
The noise became a drone until Katina had to block her ears. Millesha soon vanished, one drop from the sky fell into the water and the ripples spread out a blackness, which soon reached Katina.  
  
Katina could only give a frustrated cry. "Leave me alone! Go away!"  
  
She was pushed into the air as if she were flying, her robes fluttered around her, the long train at the end, at every second almost coming undone to reveal her nakedness underneath. Her hood was forced back to send her fringe flying around her face, her French plait pushed back.  
  
"What are you?" Katina said, her voice echoing back to her. "Let me go! LET ME GO!"  
  
A grating sound.  
  
Katina's clothes then changed to her normal clothes, her khaki army trousers. Thick leather jacket of biscuit brown and her leotard like top of black. Her huge and heavy boots encased her feet.  
  
Then before her was a writhing shadow. Katina's eyes liquidised under her intense fear, she couldn't move, a force held her that wasn't her own. It turned to look at her, it's eyes just blazing green fires in little sockets, a jagged slit for a mouth. Every sound it made was a grate noise.  
  
Katina's mouth trembled; she thought she was going to be sick. She hadn't ever faced this horror for many long years, she'd been able to block it out. And now it was back. Back to get her. A strangled cry ripped from her throat as it came closer, smiling cruelly at the fear to gave her.  
  
~*****Dream continues******~  
  
Link could hear a vague sound like Katina struggling so he rolled off of his bed the other side of the room and Navi awoke, lighting the room. Katina was sweating, her teeth gritted and her whole body was tense. Link tried to wake her.  
  
A sudden crack made both him and Navi jump. Navi whirled around and saw the mirror across the side of the room begin to crack, first a little crack, but slowly it was growing, branching out. Link looked to Katina and then to the mirror. Katina gave a sharp breath in as she bolted upward and at that second the mirror exploded outward as if punched from behind. Link's arms sheltered his face from the shards of the mirror and Navi zipped in every direction to dodge them.  
  
Then a brief silence broken when Katina's rapid breathing started. Katina put a shaky hand to her face and then saw the shadow of Link beside her, lit only by the dull light Navi gave.  
  
"Katina!" Link breathed. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Katina drew in a few shaky breaths. "I...I don't know...."  
  
Link sat down on the end of her bed. "Do you want me to get you something?"  
  
Katina shook her head and swallowed nervously, still shaken from her dream. "I'll be okay..."  
  
Link looked to Navi and down to the smashed mirror.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then Zelda walked in with Tayl.  
  
"Link, Navi, Katina..something is wrong with the water temple, in my sleep I heard it's cry..you must help it..it's cries are weak, it's trying to resist a dark power which has been set on it." Zelda said, her voice alarmed. Then her gaze fell to the broken mirror. "What happened?"  
  
"We're not sure." Link said.  
  
Tayl walked into the room, sensing something was wrong with Katina.  
  
"Katina...you don't look very good.." Zelda said. "If you want while Tayl and Link check out the temple you can stay."  
  
Katina raised a hand to stay her concern. "I'm fine. I'll be ready in five."  
  
Everyone watched as Katina pulled herself up and walked away to get her weapons and got herself properly suited up. Kina, which rested at the foot of her bed, sparked as she touched it as it awoke. Katina apologized to her sword and then she was strapped and ready.  
  
"What?" she asked and everyone immediately snapped back to their lives and thoughts.  
  
~****************************~  
  
They were each riding over Hyrule field. Link had Epona, and Tayl had to share a ride on Bolt. They got to the double fences and Tayl gritted her teeth as the horses both jumped them.  
  
"What's wrong Tayl?" Katina asked with a little laugh.  
  
"I've got saddle sore already and that didn't help at all." Tayl said.  
  
Katina chuckled and Link looked over smiling. They rode up to the lake, stopping at the surface.  
  
"How do we get into the temple?" Tayl asked.  
  
"I've been down there before . It can't be so hard can it?" Katina asked.  
  
A few Zora popped up.  
  
"Good day." The first one said. "Princess Zelda said that you three might require our help."  
  
"We're taking you down to the Temple entrance." The second said.  
  
"It's a long way down there for people like you." The third explained.  
  
~*************************************************************************** *~  
  
The three pulled up to the surface. The Zora's had given them a Zora's tunic each and then showed them the entrance. Katina pulled herself up onto the first platform and looked around the Water Temple. Something really didn't seem right.  
  
"What is it?" Tayl asked.  
  
"Shhh." Katina said. "I think I hear something." 


	12. The Water Temple

HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC:  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: FACING THE DARK  
  
Authors note: I am taking this slightly out of context, leaving a few things out, inventing extra rooms as well in order for this to work. The Water Temple was the biggest pain in the ass, which made you want to swear louder so I thought it'd be fun to do this. Any Zelda players would know what I was talking about and be able to vouch for the opinion on the Temple.'  
  
~************************************************~  
  
Katina strained her ears to work out the sound. It was a strange hopping sound. It was getting closer every second.  
  
Then, in front of them jumped a water tektite. They all jumped and Link was there quick drawing the Master Sword. He cut it down and it withered and died.  
  
"It sounds like there are a few more." Katina said.  
  
"Lets just over to the platform across there." Link said.  
  
They all jumped over to the top platform on the middle pillar.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tayl asked.  
  
"I say we all split up and find out whatever upset the balance of the Temple." Katina said.  
  
"It sounds as a good an idea as any." Link said.  
  
"I'll check out below the surface. Tayl, you look over around there and what's behind that door and Link .. try and get up there." She pointed to the little room up in the wall. "Gottit?"  
  
"Yep. Here she goes again. Bossin' about." Tayl said. "Course I gottit."  
  
Katina grinned and looked at Link who was studying the room trying to see what was there. "Okay, so long as we're all okay by ourselves."  
  
"We're big tough girls with our swords to protect us, and Link, you're a big boy now. You can take care of yourself." Katina said.  
  
Then they split. Katina went under the water still dressed in the Zora tunic. She swam down to the bottom and then through a tunnel. She came up into a room and she took in a breath without realising she didn't have to.  
  
She pulled herself onto a platform and looked around. There was a door, but it was locked. It needed a key. Katina suddenly felt something slam into her back and push her to the floor. She looked up and saw an octorok.  
  
She rolled away to avoid another ball being spat at her and she drew Kina. She sliced the blade down and she was shocked when it suddenly extended and sliced the Octorok. It slid back to normal size and a chest appeared in front of her.  
  
"Even after all this time I really don't know the full extent of what kina can do .. " Katina said, frowning.  
  
She kicked the chest open and took out the silver key that was in there. Then she unlocked the door. Inside she had to jump out of the way to avoid something jumping towards her. She looked around and saw several tektites all around her in the room.  
  
"Look at the mess I've gotta clean up." She muttered to herself, holding Kina ready.  
  
Katina threw herself at the first tektite, the others were hopping over to get at her and then her sword swept out in big arcs slicing at the other tektites. She hear their squeals and when they evaporated away in smoke. She kept going until the room was empty. She collected the rupees and potions they left behind.  
  
Katina scanned around looking for somewhere else to go. There were two doors, both open, not chained up. She walked over to the one on her left and opened it. There was nothing, an empty room. She walked into it anyway. There was nothing. She walked out and went into the right door. Inside there were several other doors, one on each of the four walls, each one locked form the outside. Inside was a pool of water, a little pedestal with the crystal Triforce shape. She walked up to it and ran a finger over the smooth edges of it.  
  
"Katina?" came Links voice.  
  
Katina turned to see him pop his head up from the pool.  
  
"Link? How did you get in here?" Katina asked.  
  
"There's some kind of entrance to get in here form under there. It took me a while to work out how to get it open." Link replied.  
  
"Did you make it up to the room?" Katina asked.  
  
"Not yet. I just tried this to see if this would get me there." Link replied.  
  
Katina sighed and leaned against the crystal Triforce. "Zelda was right when she sensed an evil disturbance. This place is crawling with monsters."  
  
Link came and walked to her, pulling himself out of the water. "Tell me about it. I almost broke my neck."  
  
Katina smiled at him and then sat down. "I think each of those doors connects up somewhere. Maybe Tayl will be here soon, when she finds her way."  
  
Link smiled and sat down beside her. "I never really realised just how fragile a Temple was."  
  
Katina got to her feet, deciding she shouldn't be sitting down when the Temple was under such stress.  
  
"Katina?" Link asked.  
  
Katina turned to him and saw him get up.  
  
"Have you ever thought about ... The stars?" Link said.  
  
"In what respect. You can think about them in different ways. Some people believe that a star is connected with them because of when they are born, or where they are born. Some think a certain star is with them because they are born in a certain year. Some think the stars hold stories." Katina said.  
  
"What do you mean by a star because you were born on a certain day?" Link asked, now interested.  
  
"Well .. my dad used to tell me about Star signs, and depending on what month you were born in depended on which star sign you got. The star signs could also help you predict your fortune, like how good or bad your love life was going to be. That was called a horoscope." Katina said.  
  
"So which star would you be?" Link asked.  
  
"Oh ... You wouldn't have heard of it ... I'm ...Capricorn." Katina said.  
  
Link just nodded and took her hand. Katina didn't know if he was going to show her something or if it was an advancing movement. Then she watched almost helplessly as Link put his other hand on her cheek. Katina was very confused, she didn't know what he was doing and she was too afraid to guess or make assumptions.  
  
"Link ... what are you doing?" Katina asked, her voice shaking which shocked her.  
  
Link leaned forward so his breath was against her lips when he replied. "Something I've been meaning to do for a long time, Katina." And he kissed her.  
  
Katina didn't know what to do, for a second her head went into complete blank mode, she hadn't even closed her eyes. She felt Link take his hand away form hers and then .. A sharp pain as he thrust something into her stomach. Link pulled his face away grinning evilly and Katina's hands fell to the wound in her stomach. She looked and saw a knife in Link's hand. She looked down and first fell to her knees.  
  
"You .. you're not .. Link." Katina managed.  
  
She saw the fake Link's eyes glow red.  
  
Then one door opened and the real Link walked in, first having to backtrack when he saw himself and then he put on a burst of speed as he saw Katina collapsing to the floor. Tayl entered in through another door. She's sensed the danger because Kina had told sent message to her twin blades.  
  
"Katina!" She cried.  
  
She ran over to the fake link and punched him so hard he was pushed right to the wall on the other side. Tayl lifted Katina's head, turning her over onto her back and the she gasped at her cousin's wound.  
  
"Tayl ....." Katina said.  
  
"It's okay. When I get through with the copy cat I'll make sure it learns more than just a lesson." Tayl said.  
  
"Just .. Stay with me .... just in case I .. I .."  
  
In case she died. That was what Katina either couldn't say or didn't want to jinx her luck.  
  
"No ... you're going to be able to live. You're made out of tougher stuff than that. Don't think like that."  
  
Navi whizzed over to the copy of Link. "It's Dark Link! Maybe Link is the only one who can take care of it . Tayl ..get Katina out of here."  
  
Tayl tried to heft Katina up, managing and then she ran to one of the doors. A set of bars slammed heavily down in front of them. Tayl's green eyes widened and she saw every other door lock the same way.  
  
"FUCK!" Tayl yelled.  
  
Link turned around to see the situation.  
  
Tayl laid Katina down.  
  
"You'll have to beat that fake and quickly, I'll watch over her." She said.  
  
Link drew his sword and charged for Dark Link, Dark Link charged as well, matching his moves. A heavy sword strike down from Dark Link made Link's arm ache.  
  
Tayl watched, she stroked her cousin's face.  
  
"Tayl ... Sit me up so I can see." Katina said.  
  
Tayl was hesitant but she did as Katina asked. Katina watched Link fight. Wounded like she was, Kina was the only thing helping her survive her wound, if she used Kina she might die. Using the power of wind that Tayl had embedded in her swords might only cause harm.  
  
Tayl could feel tears of helpless rage forming in her eyes. She put all her energy and her swords power to helping keep Katina alive. How could they get Katina out of the Temple in time? They were already pretty deep in and Katina would have to travel under water . she couldn't survive that. They' have to bring treatment in there ... unless ...  
  
"Katina!" Tayl said.  
  
Katina's eyes briefly rolled back and then Katina shook her head. "What?"  
  
Tayl jumped at how weak Katina was. Tayl moved Katina's hand form the wound quickly and then gasped. Her gaze fell to the floor where the knife was, the same one that had stabbed Katina.  
  
"Oh no . it's the opposing element!" Tayl said. "Oh dammit! Katina ..... Katina focus ....."  
  
Katina's eyes were misting, she was fading. The knife had a magical property, the property of ice. Ice was like poison to Katina in magic form. It was her opposing element, and she was useless against it.  
  
"Link! Speed it up! She's fading!" Tayl yelled, tears in her eyes and her voice breaking.  
  
Tayl shook Katina again to wake her. "Katina ..... I need to know how to call Piscies. I know you're forbidden to tell me ..... But ..... he's your only chance . Katina? Katina!!! Dammit don't you die."  
  
Link turned at Tayl's yell and Dark link slammed a fist into his jaw sending Link skidding back right next to Tayl and Katina. Katina's eyes were closing.  
  
"She's not ...... Is she?" Navi asked, hovering around Katina.  
  
"She's losing it fast. The knife was her opposing element. It means it's like cyanide for her. Ice in general isn't going to kill her, except with hypothermia but ice in magic form is very lethal. Well, to Katina anyway." Tayl said. "She's going to ..... If we don't hurry ......she'll ....."  
  
Link turned in time to see Dark Link hurl his sword down. Link raised the Master sword up to counter the blade. Link's fear was melting into anger, and that powered him on. With more than all his strength he pushed up.  
  
Dark Link was struggling against Link. Then Link's sword began to glow blue and dark Link dropped his sword yelping, holding his hand. He held them out before him and it clearly showed burns imprinted with the design of the sword hilt.  
  
Link then sliced at dark Link again and again until Dark Link was defeated and vanished in smoke. Link wiped the beading sweat form his head and turned to Katina.  
  
"It's no good." Tayl said.  
  
The doors all slid open.  
  
"What?" Link gasped. "What do you mean it's no good?"  
  
"To get her out we'd have to go through all the Temple and go under water at least twice. Katina won't survive going under water, not with her wound, she'll have a big blood loss." Tayl said.  
  
Katina suddenly stirred, and her lips formed the word 'Piscies'. Then she passed out. Tayl shook Katina, yelling her name.  
  
"Hey! You bitch! Don't runaway form a fight! Don't ......" Tayl broke down crying. "Don't die!"  
  
Link put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Then, a huge spray of water erupted from the pool and everyone turned around. There, pulling itself out of the pool was a huge blue panther. Tayl suddenly grinned, she was so relieved. The blue panther padded over to them, nuzzled Katina's face and then with a huge bellowing roar it warped them away from the middle of the temple and outside the castle.  
  
Link looked at Tayl for an answer but Tayl only gave him a look to tell him to ask later. Katina was quickly taken to the Castle for medical attention; a guard at the gate even lent them a horse to get her there quicker.  
  
Link had turned around the see where the Blue Panther would go, but he caught a glimpse of it sitting elegantly, it nodded its big head then vanished like a ghost, fading out of existence. 


	13. Don't Die Katina!

HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC:  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN:  
  
Lunar: Okay for all Zelda's fans who hate me for curbing the real deal temple....I'm sorry, but I'm looking for a story not a walkthrough issue.  
  
~******************************************************~  
  
Link and Tayl were in the meeting room waiting for Zelda and her father to arrive. They were going to be a little while longer so the two just waited.  
  
"What was that thing?" Link asked.  
  
"It was Piscies." Tayl said. "It's.....kinda think of it as her official guardian. I have one too, mine is Shadrowl. It's a huge midnight owl. Me and Katina......we can do things no Hylian does, and I'm sure you know we're not Hylians. But where we come from is gone."  
  
"Where do you two come from?" Navi asked, zipping around in the air.  
  
Tayl winked. "Now that would be telling."  
  
"How exactly does the Guardian idea work?" Link asked, rubbing his chin. "I mean it wasn't there for her at all in the years I've known her."  
  
Tayl sighed, putting her hand on her hip. "Y'see....the guardian can't help if it doesn't know where Katina is in the first place or it loses contact with her aura then it can't locate her to find it."  
  
"And it found her now....because....?" Navi asked, flitting around Tayl.  
  
"I brought it here when I found out that Katina was here. However Piscies ran off before I could get to Katina and reunite them. My guess is that it sensed her and went back to guarding her." Tayl said, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
Then soldiers walked in and announced that Zelda and the King were on their way. As Zelda and the King arrived there was the usual ritual of bowing.  
  
"We have heard many variations of the story so far but nothing from either of you." The King said, massaging the bridge of his nose feeling very weary.  
  
"Well, your Majesty, the temples are infested, we cut off the major infection but.....what ever is deeper in that temple is too powerful" Navi said.  
  
"Maybe we should consult Wiccra?" Zelda said, addressing her father.  
  
"She may be our only option." The King agreed.  
  
"Wiccra?" Tayl repeated, curiously.  
  
"Wiccra is a wise and powerful sorceress that loves in a cave by the mountains which surround Death Mountain." Navi said. "She knows of many ways to combat evil magic and forces."  
  
Tayl rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "She sounds.....a little too convenient. But then I'm too used to having to fight my way for things."  
  
The King chuckled. "Definitely related to Katina. You will be pleased to hear that you do in fact have to fight to get there. There are many dangers travelling to her first, not only the landscape but also the terrain is home to some of the more vicious of creatures there."  
  
Tayl's face brightened and her double blades suddenly glistened in green light. "Alllllright!!!! Where do I sign up?"  
  
Zelda laughed. "It is our official duty as The Royal Family to go there and ask. So you, Link and Katina when she is healed and ready to escort us there, also aided by guards."  
  
Link frowned. "But we have Ganon as a threat. It would be far too dangerous. Couldn't you send us on behalf of you?"  
  
Zelda shook her head and placed a hand on her chest. "I am afraid not, Hero of Time. We must go. It is our duty."  
  
Link sighed. "Then we'll plan this to the exact number. We need everything going right. Nothing can go wrong to make us vulnerable."  
  
The King nodded. "Good. I charge the three of you Guardians to plan our approach. We will call you in for meetings and you can discuss with us your route and we can make improvements if any are needed to suit terrain and so on."  
  
Link nodded and bowed.  
  
"Now, moving onto the next matter of what exactly happened to Katina and in the Temple in as much detail as you can." The King said. "Let's hope this sheds some light on her injuries. Our physicians are having some problems treating her...."  
  
~*****************************************************~  
  
**********DREAM BEGIN************  
  
Darkness again. Katina was in that white robe completely naked underneath. All around her everything was black and white, grey and dismal. She was the only colour. Around her people walked passed her like dead zombies, eyes focused on nothing, heads down in defeat. They all seemed like they were tired....  
  
Then she saw him.  
  
"Link!" She cried, running up to him.  
  
His skin was deathly pale; his eyes lost that beautiful blue shine.  
  
"Link! Wait up! Link!" She called, running up to him.  
  
She grabbed his shoulders....but her hands went right through him and she toppled forwards...  
  
Into the darkness she fell further and further until she screamed, her robe flying everywhere.  
  
*******************  
  
She awoke on a cold grass field, completely empty all except for on thick bowed tree. She pushed herself up, dressed in her robes and looked up, her hood falling onto her back off from her head.  
  
Link sat under the tree hugging his knees. He was shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"It's the darkness....." Katina whispered.  
  
She threw herself to her feet and ran to him. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Fight it, Link! Fight it! Don't you fall too.....please don't you fall." Katina begged.  
  
Link suddenly looked up at her with liquid eyes thick with fear. Haunted eyes that made Katina shudder and flinch. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Link......please fight it......I don't want to be alone again....not in the blackness.....you have to fight it." She took him in her arms. "It's okay....the darkness can't get you anymore...please snap out of it Link......you have to..."  
  
Link's arms slowly coiled around her. He was a lost child seeking comfort. Katina wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tightly, rocking him back and forth.  
  
"Alone...." Link said through his shivering. "Alone....."  
  
"You're not alone. I'm here." Katina said, giving a warm smile.  
  
Link pulled gently away form her and looked at her with big eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
Shock flickered across her features. "Link....it's me.....Katina...."  
  
"Katina?" He said slowly.  
  
"Yes. I'm always going to be here for you. You remember me and we've done together?" Katina said, smiling softly.  
  
Recognition at last sparked in his eyes. "Katina..."  
  
He reached out to touch her face and then suddenly he seemed to move away into the blackness without actually moving. Horror filled both their eyes as Katina ran after him, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"LINK!" She yelled in anguish. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!"  
  
She tripped and collapsed on the floor in a sobbing heap. Her head came up and suddenly the most amazing fear overcame here. Before her was the shadow again, grinning even though she couldn't see it she could feel it's malicious glee aimed at her.  
  
She pulled herself to her feet and stepped back.  
  
It moved forwards.  
  
Katina's whole body shook, her eyes were like saucers. "Please..." She choked weakly.  
  
Then she screamed and the world smashed, shattering like broken glass, the sharp pieces flying around her. She had to throw her hands over her head to protect her. Sound slammed down her and water washed through the setting. It was...  
  
******************DREAM END**********************  
  
~*********************************************~  
  
Katina bolted upright taking in a sharp breath. For a moment her sight was clouded. Katina wiped her eyes and was greeted by dampness.  
  
~My tears....~ She thought. ~I've been crying....~  
  
She'd gone years and been able to get over her fear of that shadow......why now was it scaring her so much in her dreams?  
  
Katina shuddered and went to hug her knees up to her chest but then felt the sudden pain. She suddenly cried out in pain and gripped her stab wound. It ached and burnt until she had to lie down again. It hurt so much that she wanted to be sick.  
  
What ever that Dark Link had used, whatever element it was, it certainly hit through her immunity of magic. It must be her apposing element. She's never felt so weak after an injury in such short time.  
  
She heard the door slowly open and in walked Link. He realised she was awake and smiled although she couldn't see it in the dark.  
  
"Hey," Link greeted quietly.  
  
"Hey," Katina managed.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Link asked, pulling a chair to sit beside her bedside.  
  
"Put it this way. I felt better when you first found me all those years ago and I'd tumbled down the stairs and been beaten up." Katina grunted through her pain.  
  
Link chuckled softly. "I thought you were gonna die."  
  
"My body thinks it's already dead." Katina said, trying to laugh but it hurt.  
  
Link pulled the sheets over her more. "You get some rest."  
  
"Are you staying?" Katina asked.  
  
"Only to make sure you don't stop breathing again like you did when we brought you back." Link said. "Tayl takes over soon."  
  
Katina nodded and slowly went back to a peaceful pleasant sleep free of nightmares. For once. 


	14. A time for thought

HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC: CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Tayl was watching Katina. She had taken over for Link a few hours ago.  
  
"Oh Katina." Tayl sighed. "You almost left me again."  
  
Tayl stared at her cousin. Related and joined in blood by their mothers. Two sisters. Tayl and Katina could almost be sisters. Tayl smiled. Although their personality was a little different they weren't that different. Katina could be a little more serious. Tayl was a little more laid back. But both enjoyed a good sword battle.  
  
Katina stirred in her sleep but settled down soon enough. Tayl spoke to her in another language stroking Katina's hair form her face.  
  
~*********************************************~  
  
"Link!"  
  
Link turned as he heard his name being called. It was Navi racing up to him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you, Link. Where have you been?" Navi asked, out of breath.  
  
"I went out to think......sorry if I missed anything important. I've got a lot on my mind right now." Link said, giving an apologetic smile.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"My mother for one."  
  
Navi frowned but her expression didn't show. "You know she could well be alive....."  
  
"She didn't come back....."  
  
"She's you mother. She'll return some day. You know she will." Navi said, flying over to Link's shoulder.  
  
"I hope so, Navi. I hope so. It's been so long. First dad and then her...."  
  
"Do you know what she meant when she went?"  
  
Link shook his head. "No. I don't. It's bugged me for sooo long."  
  
His mother left and only with the word: Your heart is protected by The Second Relic. It belongs to no other.  
  
Link had almost died as a baby. An enemy of his fathers when he was Hero of Time was a witch who had placed a curse on Link when he was newborn. Link was alive now....but he wasn't sure how his parents kept him alive.  
  
~*****************************************~  
  
Zelda paced her chambers slowly; in her hands was a book. In it was scriptures and extracts from journals.  
  
"I can't find anything that might help us stop Ganon. The journey to see Wiccra might take days or even weeks." Zelda sighed.  
  
Her Father was the other side of the room.  
  
"You're thinking too hard on this Zelda, maybe there is nothing we can do just yet." He said.  
  
"I get the feeling I'm not thinking enough. I mean what if we waste time on something I could've worked out myself? There's something here, there really is, I'm just not seeing it." Zelda said.  
  
The King gently removed the book from her and placed it on the table. "Listen, my child. I know you're doing your best for the Hylian people but you can only do your best. Katina could be ready any time soon; I need you to be full energy. Now get some rest, we have paperwork to sort through before the day is done."  
  
Zelda sighed. "I suppose so. But it's on my mind and I never relax for long." 


	15. A New Mission!

HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC: CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Lunar: Sorry for the sort chappie before. I figured it would be an interesting one to show everyone else's thoughts instead of just Katina's.  
  
Within two more days Katina was fit and ready and amazingly healed. Kina was mostly responsible for that. The sword could provide healing aid to its owner.  
  
Link had fallen asleep after taking over for Tayl and when he woke Katina wasn't in her bed and Kina was missing from its place propped against the bedside.  
  
Link looked up, his sleepiness slipped off him and he looked around the room. He pulled himself immediately feeling the aches and stiffness of his muscles. He stood up and stretched, feeling his spine click.  
  
"Katina?" He said.  
  
She wasn't in the room. He looked out the window and grinned. He could see Katina in the courtyard training and going through sword routines with Kina.  
  
"Katina!" He called down.  
  
Katina looked up and waved for him to come down.  
  
Link rushed down through the castle out to the courtyard. Once out he couldn't help but feel so happy that he grabbed Katina and whirled her around.  
  
"Hey!" Katina breezed as Link put her down. "What're you doing?"  
  
Link was panting partly because of his naught to 60 sprint and because he was so happy. "The other night you were on deaths door and now you're just fine!"  
  
Katina chuckled. "Of course I am. Last night was the last of it, and Kina helped me."  
  
Link couldn't keep the grin from his face. "Hey! We've got to escort Zelda to see Wiccra."  
  
Katina was familiar with the name of Wiccra, she had been told about her before. It wasn't the first time she'd had to cross the mountains to see her. She knew the routine.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous............I mean The King...........his life is at stake...........and Zelda's too." Katina said.  
  
Link shrugged. "That's what I said too..............but............they say it's their duty and I suppose it's true. They have the allegiance of the land and the kingdom but deep down they're actually serving all of Hyrule by helping keep them safe. It's a circle that constantly comes back round."  
  
Katina rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Have any plans been drafted up?"  
  
"I drafted a few up......since you're fit and ready I'll need you as back up. Guess who's going under the title of advisor?"  
  
"Oh great! Not Rubidium? As in I-have-to-disagree-with-you Lord Rubidium?" Katina asked.  
  
"Yes. Suit up, we'll be heading for the shooting gallery some time today." Link said.  
  
Katina rolled her eyes. "Where's Tayl?"  
  
"I'm not sure...................." Link thought for a moment. "I think she went down on an errand for the King."  
  
"Tayl, on an errand? I'm sure she'll be verrrry pleased."  
  
They laughed and then walked off to the meeting. Inside was Rubidium. He straightened as they came in, making sure his appearance was perfection solidified. The tow bit back a cringe.  
  
Then the meeting started.  
  
"I think maybe we should try another path through, I've checked out various cartographers and they've helped me draft them up, it should buy us some safety since Ganon may be too familiar with the route that we normally take." Link started.  
  
"I have to disagree with you dear boy." Rubidium said, missing when Katina mouthed and mimicked him.  
  
Link bit his lip to stop him from laughing.  
  
"We'll have more of an advantage going the way we know so we know what to expect and where they can hide form. If we take all the right precautions we can overcome anything." Rubidium said.  
  
"An intriguing matter of debate we have." Zelda said. "Katina, do you have anything to contribute?"  
  
"I think that although his Grace, Lord Rubidium, raises a good point, that all our soldiers may not be capable of standing against every possibility. I believe Link is right, and it will give us an upper hand." Katina said, not taking her eyes from Rubidium.  
  
The meeting continued, and as always, the usual catch phrase Rubidium was an objection of: I have to disagree.  
  
The final verdict was to take another route, possibly quicker to take advantage of time. But the debate had been a vicious one. It had been a verbal battlefield. Link after a certain point knew when he should let Katina lash out. However, had they let Tayl come she would've made some serious insults and actually hit the council members.  
  
Katina had come thoroughly prepared when they tired to hit her with how and why and what. She answered them perfectly. It was hard to beat Katina politically. She had a natural ability all right. For a warrior.  
  
Once they walked out they were greeted by Tayl.  
  
"How did it go?" Tayl asked.  
  
"I needed to hit plenty of them." Katina answered.  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
"So, are we doin' Link's plan?" Tayl asked.  
  
"Only just." Link said.  
  
"Then I guess we'll all be suited up." Tayl said.  
  
"After," Katina began. "We of back to see that cartographer about the quickest route we can find."  
  
"A what-o-grapher?" Tayl repeated.  
  
"A map maker and charter." Katina answered.  
  
They had gotten as far as assembling the troops when Wiccra walked through the gates of the castle and the announcement went up. The old woman made her way to the courtyard where Zelda and The King were waiting for her. She slapped away any offers from the Royal Guard to help her get there.  
  
"My Lady, Princess Zelda." Her rough voice greeted as she hobbled along, her basic brown shawl and cloak over her, a hood over her head.  
  
"Wiccra...........we were.........." Zelda began.  
  
"Making a dangerous journey to see me? I know. Which is why I am opting to warp you there and back, accompanied by your guardians and your father." Wiccra said. "I have been watching the stars very closely. I can feel evil rising. I knew you would try and risk your lives to get here. So I thought I'd help a little more on my part."  
  
A circle of light appeared on the floor, a warp point. They all stepped onto it, and after a flash of light they then all found themselves in Wiccra's place.  
  
It was like a cave, water dripped everywhere, furniture was limited and simple, but there was a huge oak table with a set of weird tubes with liquids passing through them like an alchemy lab.  
  
"I know you have come to seek my judgement. But all I will say is this: You must find a solution form the people who are used to having dealt with what Ganon will unleash." Wiccra said. "And you need a relic. You need a Towerling Relic."  
  
"Towerling Relic? Towerlings aren't real, are they?" Navi asked.  
  
Wiccra chuckled. "Yes, they are a real race, or rather a lost one. There are hardly any left, their city went through an attack which made the city deserted and possibly in ruins. But the relic is still there."  
  
"Is there a map to this place?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Only to the portal, it existed in it's own small dimension right by Hyrule and it's dimensional fabric. Inside the city you will be alone." Wiccra said.  
  
"We can't!" Katina burst.  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"There's nothing left of it! Something attacked that place and it's still there. I won't allow the Princess to go. Or the King." Katina said, aware that they were all looking at her.  
  
"So you are familiar with the creature? Perhaps you came into contact with it as it exited." Wiccra said.  
  
"I know more about it than any of you. Look at the stars all you want but you can't know what it's truly capable until you find it. If anybody goes then I request that just myself go." Katina turned to the King.  
  
"Denied." The King said. "You will take Link and Tayl with you. You are one unit."  
  
"I'm happy with that, your Majesty. But it's too dangerous for you." Katina said, bowing.  
  
Tayl had to go and ask a cartographer to translate the directions Wiccra had written down for them onto a map. She had detailed everything and there was a cartographer who was skilled enough to make maps form description.  
  
This left Link and Katina to pack and practise.  
  
"Katina............." Link said.  
  
"Yes?" Katina said, angrily throwing something into her bag.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Link asked.  
  
"No there is absolutely nothing-" As she whirled around angrily she rolled into his path, causing them to be inches form each other. Katina swallowed and moved away. "I don't have a good feeling about this. I really don't."  
  
"What aren't you telling us, what is it with you and this creature?" Link asked.  
  
"I know all about it, Link. I've met people who have been in its path; they come out as a body without a soul. Their eyes are empty and they can't stop quaking. They can hardly eat unless you tell them to. I have travelled Link; I know things outside of Hyrule. I know what it can do and I know it remains there. I know this is a suicide mission and I know............." She watched as Link took her shoulders.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to pry because I know something happened to you, it's been in your eyes the second I saw you with them open. Now let me tell you my facts. I know that you're a strong girl. I know that your friends are gonna stand up for you and defend you. I know that we've come through a lot of hardships. And I know that you never like to give in." he said. "You're never alone."  
  
Katina let her eyes wander to the floor, her head bowing. "I'm doing this because of my duty, Link. Not because I want to." And she walked away.  
  
He watched her in silence as she packed her things, threw her pack over her back and then walk out. He slumped down on the bed.  
  
What ever happened to her........? He thought.  
  
As Katina stormed out she bumped into Tayl, who had her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"This is what you get." Tayl sighed.  
  
"Don't start on me, Tayl. I'm not in the mood." Katina snapped.  
  
"And I'm not in the mood to be snapped at by my own flesh and blood. Even I don't know what sparked off that little display back there." Tayl said, scowling.  
  
"You're not the only one who's doing this because they have to." Tayl said. "I didn't join this silly little Guardian scheme because I wanted to, I did it because of you, because I haven't seen you in a long time and I wanted to be with you. And I'm not trying to be a Hylian, like you are. Okay so you convinced people here that you're one of them, but try convincing yourself and me."  
  
Katina sighed angrily making a noise like an angry horse. "I am NOT trying to be a Hylian! Tayl, don't you understand that if you're called then it doesn't matter what race, gender or age you are."  
  
"So where ever something calls you go, ignoring your family?" Tayl snapped.  
  
Katina sighed, this time wearily. "I thought you'd forgiven me, I thought you understood. I know about my duty, Tayl. I know you don't like it. I know you wish we could go back to the old day but I know that we can't get those back. It's here and now that counts. It never used to...............but this is now. Tell Link if he asks I might not come back but I'll be here for start off."  
  
Tayl yelled after her but Katina didn't even turn back to face her. She just walked off. She walked all the way to lake Hylia, across the long bridge to the island and she sat down. She looked at the moon for a long time, hugging her knees.  
  
A tear slid down her cheeks.  
  
She barely heard when Link walked over the bridge and then sat down beside her. When she was finally aware of his presence she looked up at him the quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
"The moon is so bright it made my eyes water." Katina said as an excuse, which Link could see right through.  
  
"I'm really worried about you." Link admitted.  
  
"I'll be okay..........once.......once I......." She sniffed. "Too many things remind me. The sooner we get this mission over and done with the better."  
  
"What if I got a request for you to stay behind or do something else?" Link asked.  
  
"I have to face this, I'm not turning away from it. I figured that one day I'd have to do this." Katina said, then she laughed nostalgically. "Well...........it's here now........." She stood up. "I'd better go now and........" Link stood up to and took her shoulders. "I have...........have to....."  
  
"If you're sure you're okay..." Link said.  
  
She could feel him getting closer and she looked at him, her emerald green eyes with his sapphire blue ones. As he bent his head down she closed her eyes, a pink tint colouring her cheeks.  
  
"Link! Hello! Link!" It was Navi.  
  
Link gave a little half sigh half grunt and opened his eyes, as did Katina. The two parted a little awkwardly and turned to see the little fairy whizzing over at top speed to them.  
  
"Link! Zelda is looking for you! She wants to talk to you." Navi said, out of breath.  
  
"Okay," Link said. "I'll be there in a moment. Tell her I'll only be a little while."  
  
They watched Navi whiz away and disappear. Link looked to Katina with a grin.  
  
"Are you ready to go......or do you want to talk........or stay here alone?" He asked.  
  
"I'll go with you." Katina said and they walked off as though their previous little 'event' never happened. 


	16. Trouble on the road

HYRULE'S SECOND RELIC: CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Lunar: Okay.....there's that one done.........hope you're enjoying this so far cos I certainly am enjoying writing it!  
  
They left early in the morning. They were given a set of horses bred and trained for expeditions and long journeys, leaving Epona and Bolt back at the ranch. They weren't going to be any good on a long journey like they were meant to. In order to find this 'portal' they had to travel just outside of Hyrule.  
  
"I don't like this." Katina said. "Leaving Zelda and her father unprotected."  
  
"We have to do what we must. We won't be able to stand against Ganon on our own. We need this relic." Link said.  
  
"The sooner we do this mission the better, I'm getting' saddle sore and we only been out for what.......hardly even a day. I'd rather walk." Tayl said.  
  
"Didn't they give you a very good saddle?" Link said.  
  
"My point exactly, they gave me a new unbroken in one." Tayl said and Katina and Link looked at each other before laughing.  
  
They eventually put their horses to a steady gallop to make more distance pass quicker. They went on till as late as they could and then the horses were tired out and they had to stop. They made a fire and started on their provisions.  
  
"Ow.........ow, ow, ow. My poor ass............." Tayl moaned, rubbing her behind.  
  
"I got some ointment if you need it." Katina said.  
  
"Hey! I aint havin' nobody rubbin' my ass, I can't even touch it without it hurtin'. I aint gonna be able to walk right for weeks. How long do we have till we get to this portal place anyhow?" Tayl said, lying down to ease the weight on her bottom.  
  
"We've covered more distance than estimated." Links said.  
  
"Yeah, both me and my ass know about that one." Tayl said.  
  
"Don't mind her," Katina chuckled. "She has an obsession with her ass."  
  
"I do not!" Tayl protested and to her confusion Link and Katina laughed.  
  
The night went on, their meal still left them a little hungry but they would have to get used to it. Katina found some edible berries and handed them around and then took some more for emergency purposes. They didn't know how bad the road ahead was going to be.  
  
Katina lay awake most of the night. It was fortunate that she did. As she rolled over, about to attempt sleep she saw somebody quickly run into the shadows. She looked to Tayl and Link, both were asleep. She curled her feet under her and stood up with a feline grace.  
  
Grabbing Kina, who had been plunged into the ground, perfectly safe, had her muscles tensed waiting to have to jump away from any danger. She walked purposefully to the shadows. She heard something behind her and she whirled round only to find it gone.  
  
Instead she let Kina be her senses. Sensing where they were she ripped her sword out with lightening speed and aimed it at her assailants throat. She turned and there, standing looking at her down her blade was a man. He had a huge cloak over him with great big armoured shoulder guards.  
  
The moonlight reflected off his armour he wore on one leg. The other leg was coated in arrow resistant leather padding. His hands were encased in gloves so thin they were like latex and they showed the curves of his hands.  
  
"Lady Guardian Katina." He greeted, bowing his head. As he stepped forward Katina put her blade closer so it almost touched his skin.  
  
"Stay where you are, friend." She warned him. "I want to know who you are."  
  
"As her Ladyship commands." He said.  
  
His face was masked by the hood that came up form the cloak, and in this darkness there was no way of telling who it was.  
  
"Stop with the lady ship crap." Katina said. "You're impressing nobody."  
  
He chuckled softly. "No, obviously not."  
  
"Who are you, mystery man?"  
  
"Somebody you know but don't." He stepped back a pace, squaring his shoulders.  
  
"Cut the crap." Katina said sternly.  
  
"Once you cut yours." He countered.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Katina growled.  
  
He laughed. "You know you always fascinated me, how you could be so civil one second and vicious with barbed wire on your tongue."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Katina asked.  
  
He turned and walked away. "You'll know when you're ready. By the way, you're being attacked back at your little camp."  
  
Katina turned one second and heard the sound of a clash of steel against steel before she turned back and he was gone. She raised a confused brow and then ran over to help.  
  
Once there she knocked an attack away form Link.  
  
"Katina!" Link exclaimed. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"I thought I saw something......it must have been these guys."  
  
They were being attacked by five men. They were VERY easy to beat. Katina had one held at sword edge, pressing the blade to his throat.  
  
"Explain yourself, friend." Katina said.  
  
"P-please don't k-kill us. We........we swear we'll........g-go straight...........send us to the prison.......a-anything......j-just d-don't k-kill us." He stuttered.  
  
Katina sighed angrily and shook her head. "Common bandits!!!!"  
  
Link looked at her. "I'll get them tied up, that should keep them out of trouble."  
  
They protested but against Tayl, Link and Katina they really couldn't afford a struggle.  
  
Early the next morning they headed off again. It was cold and they were all a little sore from sleeping out in that weather. But they persevered. Tayl immediately complained about her sore butt.  
  
"Hey, Tayl. You and that ass of your go get a room" Katina teased.  
  
"Oooooh. So you think it's funny? Well c'mere and I'll whip your ass and hear you complain." Tayl said, fuming animatedly.  
  
Katina laughed. "No, I wouldn't ever fight a person with a disability. It's dishonourable."  
  
"Disability!?!?!?!? C'mere and say it to my face!" Tayl yelled.  
  
Katina laughed. "I believe I did................maybe I should also consult your ass too............"  
  
The teasing playful insults went back and forth while link grinned and laughed with them. Navi also bobbed up and down. The atmosphere made them content.  
  
They got even farther than expected again that night. Tayl was beginning to get used to the saddle.  
  
Katina was beginning to wonder greatly who the man was. Why was he calling her 'My Lady'? It wasn't because........................  
  
"Katina, you're miles away, girl." Tayl said.  
  
"I'm sorry............what did you ask?" Katina asked, suddenly snapping out of it.  
  
"I asked if we were nearly there yet. You have the map, don't you?" Tayl said.  
  
Katina checked the map. "If we keep on at this speed we should get there by late tonight."  
  
"So if we go faster..........." Tayl mused.  
  
"Are you sure your ass is up to it?" Katina started.  
  
"Okay, I really think you and my ass need a room now." Tayl snapped.  
  
They laughed and then Link and Katina sent their horses into a gallop, leaving Tayl behind to get her own horse to respond. It turned into a race. Out of all the generation of Guardians, none had ever gotten along as well as these three, who were all different in many ways and each came from different places.  
  
It had not been necessary for The Hero of Time to be a guardian, normally in the past Guardians would be separate from the hero of Time, but this time, Link had been chosen to be a Guardian by Wiccra and the stars. Wiccra just showed up on the doorstep of the castle and gave names of new born children who would come to surpass and take on the role of the guardians.  
  
However, it was mostly down to the Monarch how many they wanted. Wiccra normally sensed how many they wanted. But she had no control over the gender. To the King and to Zelda she had said that the Hero of Time would play a role as their Guardian. But somewhere down the line, two others would join to make a new and amazing force of Guardians.  
  
When Katina stepped in, she was one half of the mysterious new Guardian prophecy. Next came in Tayl, her cousin.  
  
"Hold up." Tayl said.  
  
Kina pulled in the scabbard at Katina's back, pulling slightly to the right.  
  
"Something is here." Katina said. "And Kina tells me it isn't a human presence."  
  
They halted their horses and jumped down, each drawing their weapons.  
  
"I dunno what it is, but I don't like it." Tayl said.  
  
Navi hovered out form behind Link. "I'll go look."  
  
"Careful." Link said.  
  
"I will, Link." Navi said.  
  
"Navi......." Katina said. "Take care. I don't like the vibes I'm getting. I think it's some kind of magic. It's negative."  
  
"I'm okay, honest." Navi said and she went off. As soon as she got to within about eight yards before she came whizzing back when something slashed at her.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked.  
  
"I don't know.........it's too dark to see." Navi said.  
  
"How in the hell do we fight something we can't see?" Tayl burst.  
  
"Navi, you be Link's eyes, me and Tayl will use our swords for our own eyes." Katina said. "If I can I'll use Kina to shed some light about the place."  
  
"Right." Link said. "Navi, you know what to do."  
  
"But be careful." Katina reminded the fairy.  
  
Navi bobbed in a nod. Navi really liked Katina. She was kind and thoughtful and was always doing her best to help. She knew what to do in a battle and she never jeopardised people's lives. She was the best thing that had happened in Link's life and Navi's. Link had a rough life. He needed some good friends or he'd have gone insane.  
  
Navi went forward, casting little light so they could vaguely see a black shape.  
  
Suddenly a tentacle surged forward, slamming into Katina. She fell over, winded.  
  
Kina responded quickly, sparking into action. It helped her recover quickly.  
  
"What is that?!" Tayl asked, rolling away form a tentacle that flew her way.  
  
"Bad news, that's what." Katina said.  
  
Link only just managed to doge a tentacle that came his way. Rolling out of the way he swerved round and sliced through the tentacle. There was a thud as it fell to the floor.  
  
Kina blipped and shuddered violently in Katina's hand.  
  
WEAKNESS The whisper of Kina in Katina's head echoed around her although only she could hear it. AIM FOR THE NECK, I WILL SHOW TO YOU ALL.  
  
"Link! Tayl!" Katina called.  
  
"I know, the neck." Tayl called.  
  
Link was confused.  
  
"It's weakness is the neck, aim for that and we'll serve it with butter and garlic by the end of this." Katina said.  
  
Tayl gave a thumbs up and drew her second sword, using that rather than just one of them. Navi weaved around the tentacles and went to the creature's long neck.  
  
Kina suddenly exploded and light streamed around showing them the true horror of the creature. It had a head like a viper, it's long neck joined onto a great amount of tentacles under it's body, it was like some kind of octopus with a snakes head and neck on it .......  
  
Katina held Kina up high, trying to get the light even. The creatures oval black eyes reflected the light, they were insect like eyes............ and they stared at her........... a hidden intelligence it suddenly tapped into her...... and although it had no mouth capable of a smile she could suddenly see it smile.  
  
Katina scowled, and nodded, which the seemed to frustrate it, and all the tentacles raised, it's head stretched up high and it gave a great shrill sound like chalk being scratched against a board. The groups clamped their hands over their ears......... and then the tentacles slammed onto the floor and the group toppled to the floor......  
  
Link rolled to his feet, charged forwards, seeing the weakness, the neck was left unprotected. He jumped up and landed on a tentacle, as it lifted he jumped and it missed him. The rest of the tentacles began to react. He jumped and shifted form side to side to miss them. Ducking and dodging.  
  
He looked up in time to see a tentacle aiming right for him........... and as he braced himself for a probably fatal hit........... it never came. He looked up and saw the tentacle fell to the floor leaving a short stub of a tentacle left.......  
  
He looked up and saw Katina give him a thumbs up shortly after the boomerang flew over his head and she caught it within seconds.  
  
"Go! We'll cover you!" Katina called and Link nodded and continued.  
  
Tayl and Katina held off the tentacles. Tayl threw one of her broadswords like a boomerang and it spun cutting off several tentacles that attacked Link before returning to her hand and she aimed for any other dangers. Katina, armed with a boomerang and Kina to guide her and speed up her reaction time so she could stop a tentacle in time.  
  
Navi blipped as she saw Link, now inches form the neck. She helped him by shedding some light......... and then in one strong swipe he sliced into the neck. It gave a shrill scream again like a million rats scratching. Fighting the throbbing pain in his ears he pulled the sword that was buried in the neck and then pulled the sword back, holding it just behind him.  
  
Slow it shuddered..... first blue light coursed around it and then it shuddered more and became a red light........... he spun around in a powerful arc, the light gave power to the hit and made an arc too...... and then the creature was silent........  
  
The head slammed into the floor with a loud thud and what ever was left of the tentacles were still and slowly plopped to the floor. Link back flipped off the creature and stood beside Tayl and Katina. 


End file.
